Worldwide
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: "You're the one that I'm waiting on." Falling in love is hard. Falling in love with your best friend is even harder. But even love doesn't protect you from everything. Just ask these guys.  Slash  Kogan, Jarlos, Chapter 17 now up! Complete!
1. Preface

_Warning! This is a slash story!_

Pairings:

Kendall/Logan-Kogan

James/Carlos-Jarlos

_

* * *

_

Preface

_(Sometime in the future)_

His footsteps echoed as he paced in the near empty corridor. He was running his hands through his hair constantly as he stared out the window of the hospital. he had done one of the stupidest things of his life, hurting the one who could have most likely cared for him the most. He hated himself. Correction. He _loathed_ himself. He was driving almost everyone away. He punched at a wall, startling the people he was sitting with.

"Dude!" one of his friends said, his black helmet catching the light. "Calm down."

"No Carlos!" he told him."I can't calm down."

"Carlos is right," his other friend said, his chestnut brown hair falling in his face.

"That's easy for you to say James," he said through clenched teeth. "I sent him in here. _Me_. This is my fault. He warned me not to take her back. He was right, but I didn't listen. I'm the worst friend ever. He probably hates me."

"He can't hate anyone," James said.

"It's not possible," Carlos added.

"I made him get hit with a car!" he shouted. "If I hadn't yelled at him, he wouldn't have run out into the street, and he wouldn't have gotten hit with that stupid car in the first place! I put him in the freaking hospital! How will he not hate me? Please tell me?" He slumped into an empty seat, pulling his legs up with his, wrapping his arms around them. "This is my fault," he repeated. He buried his head in his knees as he felt tears fall, not wanting the others to see him like this.

James and Carlos looked at each other, each with a sad gaze. They had never seen him so upset. This was Kendall they were talking about. Their leader, and he was breaking down in front of them. They walked towards him and tried to put a hand on each one of his shoulders but he pulled away from them sharply.

"I need him," came Kendall's muffled reply. "I need him to know how sorry I am. I need him to know how much I care about him. I never wanted this to happen. I need Logan."

"We know Kendall," Carlos said softly. "We know."

"I didn't believe him," Kendall said, looking up at them, his usually bright emerald green eyes now dull and brimming with tears. "He tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen. I'm such an idiot. I've been treating him like an ass because of it."

"Take it easy Kendall," James said, brushing Kendall's dirty blonde hair out of his face in a soothing gesture.

Kendall looked in his best friend's hazel eyes, then met the warm brown eyes of his other best friend. He felt that there should be another set of eyes, but Kendall messed that up. Carlos took his helmet off, his short black hair sticking up because of the slight static.

"Logan Mitchell?" a doctor called and Kendall's heart panged as he stood up.

"We're the closet he has to family," Kendall said to the doctor. "His parents aren't here."

"Very well," the doctor said. "Your friend is in stable condition. He has some bruising and his arm is broken. He also has a slight concussion." Kendall would sigh in relief, but he knew there was more. There was always a but. "But." There is was. "Your friend Logan is in comatose."

Kendall's heart nearly stopped as James and Carlos helped hold him up. Comatose? _No. No. No! _Kendall thought desperately. "Will he wake up?" He was afraid to know the answer.

"We don't know," the doctor admitted. "But you may see him if you want. He's in room 317."

That was all Kendall had time to hear because he dashed off as soon as he got the information. But as he neared the hallway, he slowed his pace drastically. Would he be able to handle seeing Logan like this? _Only one way to find out._ Cautiously, he put his hand on the door handle, and pushed it open, stepping inside.

Physically, Logan was there with him, spiritually, that was a whole other thing. He looked so... broken. Kendall nearly fell to his knees. He was resting on his back and would almost pass as peaceful except for the multitude of bandages. His head was wrapped with a bandage, as were his arms, but on his left arm there was a cast.

"Logan," Kendall whispered as he rushed over and sat in the chair on his right side. He took Logan's right hand and held it in a gentle but tight grasp. "Oh Logan. This is all my fault. I wouldn't listen to you when you tried to talk to me, and this is the result. Please Logan. Please wake up. I know I'm being really selfish right now, but please, if you can hear me, think about the others. If you don't wake up, we all don't know what we'll do. We're nothing without each other, we've proven that time and time again. If I could, I'd make it so I was the one in your position. I can't stand seeing you like this. So broken and alone. I'll make it up to you, I'll do whatever it takes, but please, just wake up."

Kendall then set his head down as more tears began to fall. Logan was in a hospital, in comatose. And he couldn't shake the feeling that it was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 1

_In case you didn't know, the tittle is based off of Big Time Rush's new song Worldwide. The preface was a flash-forward, so they're still the same age. Enjoy!_

* * *

Pairings in this chapter:

**Kendall/Logan**

**Kendall/Jo**

_

* * *

_Chapter 1

(Present day)

_He was met with the green eyes that he loved so much. He felt the space enclose between them as his back brushed against a wall. His breathing caught as his heart began to pound against his chest._

_"We shouldn't be doing this," he said softly, and the boy before him chuckled, his dirty blonde hair falling in his face._

_"You worry too much," he said. He closed the space completely. He rested his forehead against the brunette's. "But that's another thing I love about you."_

_The smaller teen had to fight off an incoming blush. _

_"Just relax," the blonde told him. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to." He smiled, staring into the chocolate brown eyes that made him go crazy._

_"But what about-" the brunette was cut off as the blonde pressed his lips against his own. His question was left unfinished as he weaved his fingers through the blonde's long hair. _

_The blonde pressed closer, his chest brushing against the brunette's. He added more for to the kiss, nearly begging for entrance which the brunette gave without hesitation. There was no forcefulness in this kiss, just one filled with passion. _

_The blonde pulled away at that point, smiling softly as he saw the faint blush across the brunette's cheeks. "Are you relaxed now?"_

_The brunette nodded, out of breath. His lips were parted slightly, trying to breath regularly. "Kendall?" he asked._

_"Yeah Logan?" Kendall asked._

_"What about...?" he trailed off._

_"Forget her," Kendall said. "I don't love her. I love you."_

_

* * *

_Logan awoke with a jolt, sitting upright in his bed, sweat beading on his forehead. _That did not just happen._ He thought, but knew it did. He placed his head in his hands as he tried to regulate his breathing. He was panting. Freaking _panting_. And it was a dream! Yes, Logan Mitchell was gay, and yes, he was falling hard for his best friend and roommate, Kendall Knight.

"Logie?" he heard a voice and turned to see Kendall sitting up, staring at him.

"Yeah?" Logan asked, trying to keep himself calm as Kendall used the nickname that drove him crazy.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked. Logan could hear footsteps and next thing he knew Kendall was sitting on his bed in front of him, staring at him with the evergreen eyes that made him melt. _Shit!_ Logan thought. _Just remain calm. Remain calm._

"I'm fine," Logan said. "Just a dream." He bit back a gasp as Kendall placed his palm on his forehead, giving Logan a jolt of surprise.

"You're sweating man," Kendall said. "How bad was it?"

"Words can't describe it Kendall," Logan said simply. "Words can't describe it."

Kendall nodded, then pulled his hand away, to both Logan's relief and dismay. Relief: Logan didn't need to worry about losing himself in front of Kendall. Dismay: Logan felt a bit lost without that kind of contact from Kendall. Not like Logan was _ever _going to tell Kendall that.

"We should get ready," Kendall's voice broke into Logan's thoughts, and Logan nodded. Kendall stood up and grabbed his clothes, Logan quickly turning away to get his own. Logan turned back around as he was adjusting the collar of his polo just in time to see Kendall closing his button-down shirt, giving Logan a quick but all needed view of his chest. Logan inwardly bit his lip. "Too much?" Kendall asked.

"It's fine," Logan said quickly. They heard a "YA!" and then a crash and both thought the same thing.

"Carlos," they said in unison and opened the door to see Carlos face-down on the ground in front of the swirly slide, wearing his helmet.

"That was awesome!" Carlos said while turning over, grinning ear-to-ear. "You guys should try running into the swirly slide and going down on your stomach. It's so much fun!"

"Yeah, but you could kill yourself," James said, coming into view, offering Carlos his hand and pulling him up. "What are we going to do with you Carlitos?"

"Nothing!" Carlos said happily. "Just leave me the way I am!"

"He's right Jamez," Kendall said jokingly. "We can't change little Carlitos here."

"K-Dog's right! You can't change me!" Carlos said, running right into the swirly slide, falling backwards again. "I'm okay!"

Logan laughed, thankful for the distraction. "Come on Carlos!" he said, pulling Carlos up.

Carlos shook his head, laughing it off. "Thanks Logie," he said.

"Let's go," Kendall said, and the four set out of the apartment.

* * *

Logan was busy thinking about when he first realized when he had become gay. He never had problems with them, not one bit, but he couldn't help but wonder. He had suspicions before Big Time Rush went on tour, but he had pushed them aside, saying to himself that it was just a phase he would get over. He preoccupied himself by spending time with Camille. That's why when they came back from Minnesota he rushed to the Palm Woods to see her, praying that his feelings for her were the same. Unfortunately, they weren't. But at that point Logan didn't care. He could hide the fact that he was gay, so it never mattered to him. Throughout the progression of the tour, Logan felt himself distancing from Camille, and when he told the guys that, they reassured him that he would find another girl, but Logan told them he didn't care, but that he would be glad if he found someone to be with. Strangely enough, he felt his feelings towards Kendall escalate to a level he didn't even know. That was when Logan realized that he was in love with Kendall, and that he would go through hell-or-high water, being whatever he could to remain close to Kendall. But Logan had to remind himself time and time again that Kendall was dating Jo, who Logan couldn't believe he crushed on, along with the other guys. Thinking back on it, he realized it was just another ploy to attempt to remain straight. It nearly killed Logan every time he saw Kendall give Jo any gesture of affection, and Logan had to use all of his self restraint to not go up to Kendall and slap him, telling him he was a fool and that he shouldn't be with Jo, but with him. Of course Logan could never do that, like he couldn't tell the others he was gay. It wasn't that he couldn't trust them, but he wasn't sure of their reactions. But the worst thing of all was that Jo was going behind Kendall's back with Jett, her costar in New Town High. Logan had to sit back and watch instead of waltzing up to Jo like he wanted and slapping her across the face, calling her out, saying how much of a fool she was for lying to someone as amazing as Kendall. And of course, Jo had told Kendall time-and-time again that Jett was just her costar and that they had nothing going on, and Kendall believed her as soon as she showed up to Rocktober Fest with her sign. And Logan couldn't tell Kendall because of two things. One: Kendall would never believe him. Two: He didn't have the proof. Maybe if he was lucky Kendall would believe him, but everything always needed proof.

Logan had to bite his lip as he saw Kendall give Jo a gentle kiss on the lips. His phone rang and he picked up.

"Logan," Kelly said. "Come on guys. We're outside."

"Got it Kelly," Logan said then hung up. "Kendall!"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, pulling away from an angry looking Jo.

"That was Kelly. She's outside," Logan said.

"Okay," Kendall said and was going to walk away from Jo, who grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go," she pleaded, which made Logan sick. How desperate was she to have two boyfriends at once?

"I have to babe," Kendall said, and Logan mentally shuddered at Kendall calling her that. "I'll be back later."

Reluctantly, Jo let go of his arm after shooting Logan a death glare. Logan returned to glare without Kendall's knowledge, then turned sharply on his heel, following the guys. On his way out, he caught sight of Camille and barely managed to slip past her.

"Where's Logan?" he heard her ask someone.

"He's..." he heard Jo's response, but it didn't do any good since they were already outside and stepping into the limo.

One of these days, Logan was going to find the prove he needed.


	3. Chapter 2

_I realize I may be missing quotation marks and might be making grammar mistakes, so please don't point those out. Being a level one student in English makes me feel a bit back about missing details like that. But if you point them out, it's alright, since I know you feel the need to. Thanks! Bonus: lyrics are real lyrics. There's a url online that let's you see the album in 3D and it let's you see the booklet which has lyrics in it!_

* * *

Pairings in this chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Logan/Camille**

**Jo/Jett**

**Kendall/Jo**

* * *

Chapter 2

It took all of James' composure to keep himself from staring over the Latino standing beside him. Sure, James was "the face", but that never meant that he coudn't be gay or in love with Carlos. James was confident with that fact, but it wasn't like he was going to stand on the roof of the Palm Woods and shout it to the world. _Things like this take time. _He told himself. _Take it slow._ On top of being gay, James was always very observant, more observant than the guys would originally have thought. James didn't care, it was his own little secret. That's why he was able to notice all the small little details like Logan always looking to the side slightly when Kendall tried to make eye contact with him, or the faint hint of color that always seemed to brush Logan's cheeks when he spaced out, staring at Kendall. Yes, James knew Logan was gay and that he was in love with Kendall. James smiled to himself at that thought, knowing one of his friends knew what he was going through.

James found himself thinking about the warm brown eyes of the boy standing next to him, always full of life and joy as he tapped his helmet twice with his knuckles before going to do something insane. That was something James loved about the crazy ball of energy otherwise known as Carlos Garcia. James would rush in no matter how stupid, even if it meant risking injury to the face. Crazy right? Well, that's just how in love James was with Carlos, although Carlos had no idea about.

So when Gustavo told them they were recording some love songs for their album, James had to control himself so he wasn't staring at Carlos, but he was thinking about him. No one said he couldn't do that. Even if they knew and said he couldn't, he would have done it anyway.

"Worldwide from the top!" Gustavo yelled and the boys complied.

So as the music started, the guys could only sing what they've learned, two singing with a bit more feeling then the others.

_Wait a minute_

_Before you tell me anything how was your day?_

_'Cause I_

_Been missing you by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down there's something 'bout_

_The sound of your voice_

_I-I-I-I'm never, never_

_Never as far away as it may seem_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off..._

_[Chorus:]_

_[Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello) _

_Tuck you in every night_

_On the phone_

_(Hello) _

_Tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_And you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello) _

_Tuck you in every night_

_On the phone_

__

_(Hello) _

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide

Worldwide

Worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide

Worldwide

Worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide

Worldwide

Worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you]

Yes, I may

Meet a million pretty girls that know my name

But don't you worry

'Cause you have my heart

_It ain't easy_

_To keep moving city to city just get up and go_

_But the show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

_I-I-I-I'm never, never_

_Never as far away as it may seem_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off..._

[Chorus:]

_[Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello) _

_Tuck you in every night_

_On the phone_

_(Hello) _

_Tuck you in every night_

_On the phone  
_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_And you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello) _

_Tuck you in every night_

_On the phone_

__

_(Hello) _

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide

Worldwide

Worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide

Worldwide

Worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide

Worldwide

Worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you]

_(Oh)_

_Wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only_

_Girl on my mind_

_Baby know_

_There ain't no one better_

_So always remember_

_Always remember_

_Girl you're mine_

_[Chorus:]_

_[Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello) _

_Tuck you in every night_

_On the phone_

_(Hello) _

_Tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_And you're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello) _

_Tuck you in every night_

_On the phone_

__

_(Hello) _

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide

Worldwide

Worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide

Worldwide

Worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide

Worldwide

Worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you]

_Yes, I may_

_Meet a million pretty girls that know my my name_

_But don't your worry_

_'Cause you have my heart, yeah_

Once the guys were done singing, they all turned to face Gustavo, waiting for a sign of approval.

"That was..." Gustavo began. "Decent."

The guys high-fived each other, knowing Gustavo liked it.

"Dance practice!" Gustavo barked. "Now!"

The boys quickly shed their headphones and went to the dance studio.

* * *

After a few hours, the boys made their way into the Palm Woods, glad they made it before the pool was officially closed. Logan was the first to walk to the pool and stopped short when he saw Jo making out with Jett. He had the prove! He had it! But at the sound of barging footsteps, the two quickly pulled away, going in separate directions. _Damn! _Logan thought, trudging over to an empty cabana and sat down in the chairs. If anyone else saw them, Jo and Jett would most likely claim to have been practicing. But Logan didn't see any scripts with them, and he knew that they had only recently gotten the new script for their new scene. Logan sighed, thinking. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by a slap to his cheek and a pair of lips crushing against his own.

"Camille!" Logan exclaimed bewildered. "What was that?"

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Camille asked, trying to go in for another kiss, but Logan stood up quickly and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back.

"I don't think this can work out Camille," Logan said, voicing his thoughts of the past few weeks.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"Because," Logan said, rubbing his now red-cheek. "We've drifted apart over the last few weeks, and I don't think we were a good match to begin with. "

"Fine," Camille said. "But remember this Logan Mitchell. This isn't the last you'll deal with me." With that, she stormed off. Logan sighed, sitting back down. He looked over and saw Kendall cuddling with Jo, and he could have vomited in disgust. Oh yeah, he didn't see Jo making out with her "costar". Kendall then stood up and walked over to Carlos, trying to get his attention.

Carlos was sitting at the edge of the pool, staring at a bare-chested James Diamond who had drifted to sleep on the lounge chair, taking advantage of the sun. He wasn't aware of his name being called.

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted at him while squirting him with a water gun, sending the Latino splashing into the pool in surprise. James woke up with a jolt, wondering who fell in. Carlos floated back up slowly, nearly choking on water. James dove in and pulled Carlos out, setting him down gently on the ground and began to push against his chest, getting all the water out of his system. Logan had raced over to them at this point.

"Are you okay man?" James asked, his now damp chestnut-brown hair falling in front of his hazel eyes which were shinning with concern. Carlos felt bad for waking him up.

"I'm fine," Carlos said, coughing a bit. Logan lifted Carlos into a sitting position and crouched before him.

"Follow my finger," Logan instructed and Carlos did as he was told. "You don't have a concussion. That's good."

"What was that?" James asked Kendall, trying to keep his rage in check.

"I was trying to get his attention!" Kendall defended, sending the crowd away so he could speak with his friends. "I didn't know he would fall into the pool!"

"It's not his fault," Carlos said. "I should have been paying attention.

"What were you staring at?" Kendall asked curiously.

"El pecho de un dios," Carlos murmured in Spanish, getting strange looks from his friends.

"We don't speak Spanish Carlos," Logan said.

"Maybe he doesn't want to say," James said.

Carlos could have laughed, knowing James would think different if he knew he was the one getting stared at.

"Let's get you back to the apartment," Logan said.

"Wait," James said. "Logan, can I talk to you for a second? I need to ask you something."

"Sure James," Logan said, standing up and following the taller brunette.

Carlos couldn't help the wave of jealously going through him. What could James want with Logan?

"What is it James?" Logan asked his friend once they were a safe distance away from Kendall and Carlos.

"I know," James said and Logan nearly jumped in shock.

"W-what do you mean?" he stammered.

"Logan," James said then lowered his voice. "I know you're gay."

"What?" Logan exclaimed quietly.

"Don't worry about it," James said.

"But-" Logan began.

"I am too," James said and Logan looked at his friend in a new light.

"Huh?" Logan asked.

"I know you have a thing for Kendall," James continued. "Don't worry. I won't tell him."

"What about you?" Logan asked. James' gaze drifted to the Latino sitting by Kendall and Logan's eyes widened in recognition. "I won't tell a soul."

"That's why you're like my brother Logan," James said and the two walked back to their friends. They helped Carlos up and walked to the apartment, James and Logan on a new understanding, but leaving a very jealous Carlos.

* * *

_A/N_

_El pecho de un dios= the chest of a god._


	4. Chapter 3

Pairings in this chapter:

**James/Carlos**

******Jo/Jett**

******Kendall/Logan**

* * *

Chapter 3

James was resting on the bright orange couch in 2J, taking the time to think about what just happened. Yeah, he knew Logan's secret and Logan knew his, and that made their brotherly relationship stronger. But Carlos nearly drowned. James nearly had a panic attack as soon as he saw Carlos choking in the pool. He dove in as fast as he could, not caring about messing up his hair. Yes, James was willing to risk his hair's integrity to help Carlos. He couldn't help but feel a bit angry at Kendall for squirting Carlos with the water gun in the first place, but he was wondering why Carlos wasn't paying attention in the first place. _El pecho de un dios_. James thought. _What could that mean? Might as well ask him._

At that moment, the Latino in question walked out of their shared room wearing a pair of sweatpants and a wife-beater, giving James a view of his well-toned arms. James, after drying off, had on his own wife-beater, but was wearing basketball shorts. Kendall, Logan, Mrs. Knight and Katie were nowhere to be found. Perfect.

"Carlos?" James asked, sitting up. The shorter teen jumped, not realizing James was in the room. Seeing him talk with Logan gave him a sense of jealously, but he was trying to shake it off.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked, trying to stop his staring.

"Can I ask you a question?" James asked.

"Can I ask you one?" Carlos asked.

James blinked rapidly. "Sure," he said.

"Why were you talking to Logan?" Carlos asked, and James couldn't detect the jealously in his tone.

"W-what do you mean?" James stuttered, and Carlos walked over to him, meeting his gaze.

"You know what I mean James!" Carlos said. "Why were you talking to Logan?"

"Why do you care?" James asked, raising his voice. "What's it matter to you? Are you jealous Carlos? Jealous that I was talking to him instead of you? Tell me!" James instantly regretted his word choice as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Carlos jumped at James and sent him back on the couch, his knees on either side of James. Their fingers interlaced as they were pushing against each other, but they didn't have time to feel the sparks between them. They were trying to keep their anger levels in check.

"Tell me!" Carlos said, shifting to the side slightly.

"It isn't any of your business!" James shouted at him. "How would you feel if I asked you that the hell el pecho de un dios means huh? What _does_ that mean Carlos?"

They pushed against each other and didn't know they were leaning to the side until they fell off of the couch, Carlos hitting the ground, his helmet-clad head bouncing off the hardwood floor, his forehead hitting the inside. James landed on top of him, and he barely had time to stop himself from landing full-out against Carlos' chest. Carlos groaned, his eyes flickering.

"Oh god," James muttered, all anger gone. "Carlos! Are you okay dude?"

"I'm fine man," Carlos said, opening his eyes to stare at James' bewildered expression. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" James said, trying to readjust to get off of the teen on the ground, but the front of his shirt was grabbed, and he met the amused eyes of Carlos.

"I'm sure," Carlos said, grinning madly. "This is me we're talking about. The one who rammed into the boards during hockey because I wanted to see how fast I could skate. The one who jumped from a balcony to the pool. _And_ the one who decided to be mean to you that one time and trick you into thinking there was free hair gel. Out of all the things I've done, this is nothing."

"I'm still sorry," James said.

"Don't be," Carlos said. "We shouldn't have even been fighting. But you where right about one thing."

"What?" James asked. Carlos smirked, then pulled James forward by his shirt, their lips meeting. James barely had time to realize what was happening, but at that point, Carlos had pulled away.

"I was jealous," Carlos said. James smiled.

"You didn't have to be," he told him. "I don't like Logan. I like you."

"Then what did you tell him?" Carlos asked.

"He's like us Carlos," James said and Carlos' eyes widened. "And he likes Kendall. I told him I knew and that I wouldn't tell anyone. Which you can't say a word about."

"I swear," Carlos said, pulling James back down and their lips met again.

"Carlos," James said. "What does el pecho de un dios mean?"

Carlos laughed. "Ah my little James," Carlos said. "I was staring at you, or, to put it into those terms, the chest of a god."

James smiled, and returned the kiss.

* * *

Logan stood pacing in the lobby, running his hands through his hair. He had to tell Kendall what he saw. He didn't care if Kendall would believe him, he just wanted to give a warning. He saw Kendall walking in.

"Kendall!" Logan called, racing over to him. "I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait Logan?" Kendall asked. "I was on my way to find Jo. She wasn't answering her phone."

"This is important Kendall," Logan said. "Just hear me out."

Kendall sighed. "Go."

"Walking to the pool earlier," Logan began. "I saw something."

"What?" Kendall asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"I saw Jo and Jett," Logan continued, getting to the point. "They were making out."

"And?" Kendall asked. "They could have been practicing their scripts. What's your point?"

"The thing is," Logan said. "I didn't see any scripts."

"Why do you think this is okay Logan?" Kendall asked, his eyes narrowed. "My girlfriend is the lead in a show where it involved things like this, much to my dismay. But I've gotten over it! Why do you care? Do you like Jo or something? Are you crushing on my girlfriend?"

Logan could have vomited at that statement. "No!" he said. "I just want you to be careful!"

"I'm in control of my own life Logan," Kendall said. "And I trust my girlfriend."

"We've known each other since we were five Kendall!" Logan said. "You've known Jo for a few months! How could you trust her over me?"

"Because Logan," Kendall said. "I just can. And if you don't have a crush on her, then what is it? And don't just say you want me to be careful. Do you have a crush on-"

"Kendall stop," Logan said, turning away.

"No Logan," Kendall said, grabbing Logan's shoulder and turning so he could face him. "What is it then? Do you have a crush on..." he trailed off, then let go of Logan's shoulder, his eyes softening drastically. "Oh Logan."

"Stop it Kendall," Logan said, turning back.

"You're-" Kendall began.

"I said stop it!" Logan said. "That doesn't matter. I just wanted to give you warning. But if you are going to ignore me, then ignore me. Do whatever the hell you want! But when you find out for yourself, don't blame me." With that, Logan stormed off.

* * *

Kendall just stood frozen for a moment, his mind spinning, his emotions running wild. Logan was gay? And he liked him? This was too much for Kendall to handle. So that's what Logan meant when he told them that he was distancing from Camille. He no longer felt the attraction towards her or any other girl for that matter. Kendall had been feeling something towards Logan for sometime, but he always shook it off, saying it was just a brotherly love, so that's why he went out of his way to try to get Jo back, so the feelings would disappear. But unfortunately they hadn't, and now Kendall was feeling a pure love towards Logan, his realization coming too late.

"I just need to see Jo," Kendall said. "That will clear my head." He began to walk out of the lobby and to the pool, then he froze when he saw Jett nearly on-top of Jo, making out with her. They were the only ones at the pool, probably having broken the rules. Kendall saw that Bitters was nowhere in sight. Kendall instantly felt guilty for yelling at Logan. Logan was right, and Kendall shot him down.

"Jo!" Kendall called and Jo shot up, her face a bright red.

"K-Kendall!" she stuttered. "This isn't what it looks like! We were just-"

"Don't. Say practicing," Kendall said. "You know as well as I do that it wouldn't be true, so stop lying to yourself. And right now, I could care less. If being with Jett makes you happy, then I won't stop it. You just didn't have to go behind my back."

"Oh Kendall," Jo said, going over to him and giving him a soft hug, Jett watching carefully. "I didn't want this to happen."

"It's okay Jo," Kendall said. "And besides, I think I like someone else too."

"Who?" Jo asked, and Kendall whispered the name in her ear. Surprising, Jo didn't rant off on him, instead, she gave him a soft smile.

"If that's how you feel," Jo said, pulling away. "Then it isn't my place to judge you. Go for it, Kendall. Be happy." She walked over to Jett and took his hand in hers. Kendall gave Jett a curt wave before turning away quickly, passing the elevators completely and racing up the stairs to get to 2J.

_I'm so stupid!_ Kendall thought. _I was such an ass to him, and my feelings are exactly the same! I need to apologize, no matter what it takes._ He burst into 2J to find James and Carlos curled up on the couch. They pulled away quickly, blushing a bright red.

"It's okay guys," Kendall said. "I'm not judging you. If you're happy, do it." The couple in question smiled, curling up again. "But where is Logan?"

"In your room," James said.

"What did you do to him?" Carlos asked.

"I think I might have made one of the biggest mistakes of my life," Kendall said. "I need to apologize. I found out, and he rushed out on me. He told me Jo was cheating, and I shot it down. Then I just caught her. I just realized that I've loved him for a long time, but tried to push it away. I just hurt him really badly you guys."

"Then go!" they said, and Kendall raced to the door, knocking softly. "Logan?" he called.

He heard a near quiet whimper, and it broke his heart. Slowly, he opened the door and saw Logan,_ in the dark_, sitting on the floor, in the _corner_, with his knees against his chest, tears streaming down his face. Kendall's heart shattered even more. _What have I done?_ he thought as he took quick steps towards the smaller teen. "Logan?" he said again gently, crouching before him.


	5. Chapter 4

_W__hy yes, I know that I'm updating this thing like crazy because I am bored and have nothing to do. I also keep getting ideas for this. I'm also updating in hopes of more people will notice it, since when you update it becomes one of the first stories people see. So I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_

Pairings in the chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Logan barely had time to register what had happened before he crouched on the floor, tears streaming down his face. Yeah, he told Kendall, but Kendall didn't believe him. And to make matters worse, Kendall found out. He now knows, and Logan couldn't help but feel humiliated. Now he crying about it, and that made him feel even more humiliated! But he didn't even bother to stop the tears, because if he did, they would come back anyway, even worse than now.

"Logan?" he heard someone call along with a knock on the door. He whimpered and pulled his knees closer to his chest, as if to block the outside. The door then opened and he heard the person come in. "Logan?" he heard again and was soon met by Kendall's gaze. "Logan. Please say something."

"If you're going to do it then do it," Logan said softly.

"Do what?" Kendall asked, genuinely confused.

"You know what I mean Kendall!" Logan said. "If you're going to make fun of me make fun of me! If you're going to tell me how wrong I was then tell me! If you're going to hurt me in anyway then do it already! Just don't make me wait for it!"

"Logan," Kendall said softly, raising his hand and touching Logan's cheek softly. Logan recoiled from his touch as though he just got slapped by Camille. Kendall pulled his hand away. _What have I done?_ he thought. _I broke him. I'm such an jackass! _"Logan," he said again. "I would never do that to you. You know that."

"Well you nearly did in the lobby with a bunch of people around!" Logan said. "Why should now be any different? Yes Kendall, your best friend is gay and in love with you! Yeah, I said it, and I really don't care what you think! I'm sick of hiding it! Why would you be up here to not make fun of me? Shouldn't you be with Jo?" he spat the last part, half in anger, half in sadness.

Kendall's gaze softened. "I was angry," he said. "I didn't want to believe what you told me. I caught them together. And you know what Logan, I don't care. I haven't loved her for weeks now. I know this is too late, but I'm going to say it anyway. I've been in love with you Logan, but I was an idiot and I pushed the feelings aside. Why do you think I was trying so hard to win Jo back? I never would have tried that hard without having a reason. Please Logan, you need to believe me."

Logan just stared at him dumbfounded, his lips parted slightly. Kendall took advantage of that and leaned his head in slightly, their lips meeting gently. Logan remained frozen for a moment before his legs dropped from his chest and he weaved his fingers through the Kendall's long dirty blonde hair. Kendall pressed closer, his chest brushing against the Logan's. He added more force to the kiss, nearly begging for entrance which the Logan gave without hesitation. There was no forcefulness in this kiss, just one filled with passion. Logan didn't know how to react, it just felt natural. This wasn't a dream. This was real. Kendall just kissed him. Kendall pulled his lips away, but he rested his forehead against Logan's, staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Please Logan," he said again, his voice surprisingly soft. "You need to believe me. I'm such an ass for doing this to you. Had I known, I never would have done it to being with. Please believe me. I need to hear you say it. I'm willing to beg for your forgiveness. I'm willing to do anything to get you to believe me Kendall."

I believe you Kendall," Logan said. "Truly I do. I'm just sorry you had to find out about Jo and Jett this way."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Kendall said. "I'm sorry about what I made you go through in the lobby." He pulled his forehead away, and Logan could have groaned in complaint, but he kept his mouth shut. "You're sitting on the air conditioning vent Logan. You're shivering."

Logan blushed slightly, looking away from Kendall. Kendall smiled softly, then turned Logan's head to face his.

"I know what to do," Kendall said as he lifted the smaller teen off of the vent and set him down on his own bed, Logan's already made. Logan shivered and felt a chill go up his spine. Kendall sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. Logan sighed happily, burying his head in the crook of Kendall's neck.

_'Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around ya_

_Around ya, oh_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

Logan smiled softly as he heard Kendall sing part of the chorus of their new love song, 'Nothing Even Matters'. Kendall held Logan to him, trying to ease his shivering. _I'll make it up to you Logan._ He thought as he heard Logan's breathing get softer as he drifted to sleep. He pulled the sheets over them, trying to provide more heat. _I promise._

_

* * *

_Carlos crept to the door silently and he opened it slightly and smiled to see Kendall holding Logan, murmuring soft words. Carlos closed the door and turned around to be face-to-face with James. He blushed brightly by having such a close encounter with "the face". James smiled at this as he pulled Carlos to him, laughing as Carlos' helmet gently hit his forehead. Carlos' muscles tensed at this point.

"What were you doing?" James asked playfully.

C-checking on K-Kendall and L-Logan," Carlos stuttered in shock of James' sudden action. "I-it got quiet so I w-wanted to see what h-happened."

James smiled. "What's with the stuttering now?" he asked.

"You just surprised me that's all," Carlos said, trying not to stutter.

"Don't worry about it," James said. "I think it's cute."

Carlos blushed even brighter. "Thanks," he said, unsure if that was the right response.

James pulled him in closer, their chests brushing. "You really just need to relax Carlos," he noted, then gave him a kiss. "I don't want my boyfriend's muscles all tensed up for nothing."

"Boyfriend?" Carlos nearly squeaked, then coughed. "Boyfriend?" he asked again, trying to make his voice sound deeper.

"Only if you want to," James said, smiling widely.

"I want to," Carlos said while nodding. He had never seen James this straightforward, but hey, he wasn't complaining! He liked it.

"Alright then," James said. He kissed Carlos' forehead and as if on command Carlos' jaws parted in a yawn. "Someone's tired," James commented.

"Aw shut up," Carlos said, slapping his chest playfully.

"Ouch," James said, feigning hurt as he rubbed his chest. "You don't want to bruise the washboard abs do you?" He then lifted his shirt up and began his move when emphasizing something. Carlos could only gawk.

"N-no," he stuttered again.

"I'm just kidding," James said, putting his shirt down and grabbing Carlos' hand, leading him out of the hallway and into their shared room. Carlos was going to walk to his bed but James pulled him onto his. "Come on," he said, going under the covers and Carlos didn't need to be told twice. The shorter teen rested his head underneath James' chin, smiling as he felt James' arms wrap around him in a gentle embrace. He sighed happily, his eyes fluttering. James smiled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Mrs. Knight walked into the kitchen to find the apartment very quiet. Yes it was late, but the boys were usually doing something in one of the rooms. Surprised, Mrs. Knight walked over to Kendall and Logan's room first, opening it slightly. A look of shock crossed her face as she saw her son's arms around Logan's. But it quickly passed as she felt happiness for them. She then walked over to James and Carlos' room, finding something very similar, with James holding tightly to Carlos. Mrs. Knight closed the door and walked back to her room, a newfound happiness surging through her. All the boys she cared about were happy, and that was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 5

_I now have the BTR album on my iPod and I so happy! Since I pre-ordered on iTunes, I have 'Stuck' and 'This Is Our Someday'. They are amazing! Anyway... on with the next chapter!_

* * *

Pairings in this chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

**Logan/Camille**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Logan's eyes flickered slightly. _Time to get up. _He thought. He tried to move but two things happened. One: he realized he had a pair of arms wrapped around him. Two: the arms tightened their grasp on him. Logan titled his head slightly and his eyes widened as he saw that he was held by Kendall. _So last night wasn't a dream._ He thought. Last night did happen. But that also meant one thing. If last night happened, then everything else happened, and now Camille was angry at him. _Let her._ Logan thought. _I don't care about her. _He felt a shift of movement then a pair of lips pressed against his forehead.

"Morning," Kendall said sleepily.

"Morning," Logan said. "Did I wake you up?"

"I felt you moving," Kendall said through a yawn. "I didn't want you leave."

Logan smiled, then craned his neck so he could stare at Kendall. He gave him a quick kiss. "I'm not leaving," he said. "But we need to get up." He tried to sit up.

"No!" Kendall said and pulled him back down.

"Kendall!" Logan said laughing. "Let me up!"

"Fine," Kendall grumbled as he released his grip on Logan and Logan sat up quickly.

"Thank you," Logan said, getting out of the bed and opening his drawer to find clothes for the day. Gustavo had told them that they had dance practice today, so he wouldn't want to wear jeans. He quickly settled for a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He had his shorts on when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and was faced with a shirtless Kendall. He quickly realized that he was holding his t-shirt in his hand. "Kendall-" he began but was cut off as Kendall pressed his lips to his. Their chests brushed and Logan felt a spark go through him.

Kendall pulled away and smiled at Logan, nearly laughing as he saw the state the blushing boy was in. "Come on Logan," he said, putting his shirt on. "Let's go before we get murdered by Gustavo." Logan slipped his shirt on and was nearly dragged out of the room by Kendall.

"And you're the one that didn't want to get up," Logan laughed.

* * *

James opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Carlos curled against his side. He relaxed his muscles, not wanting to wake the Latino by his side. Carlos stirred, and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Huh?" he asked as he yawned.

"Morning sleepyhead," James teased.

"Aw shut it," Carlos said, blushing brightly. James sat up and pulled Carlos up with him.

"We have dance practice today," James muttered.

"Yep," Carlos said, grabbing his helmet and putting it on his head. "Better to be prepared."

James smiled, and Carlos grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in, giving him a kiss. James put his hand on the headboard as not to fall forward.

"As much as I enjoy this Carlos," James said. "We need to get up. We don't want Mr. X to kill us. He'll most likely use words of profanity starting with X."

"Go figure," Carlos said, giving him another kiss before letting him go. The boys stood up and quickly got dressed. They walked out of the room and smiled as they saw Kendall and Logan sitting next to each other on the couch, foreheads pressed together, talking softly.

"Boys," a voice called and all four boys turned to see Mrs. Knight. Kendall and Logan pulled apart quickly and James and Carlos stepped apart in the blink of an eye. "Sit down please." James and Carlos sat next to Kendall and Logan. They all looked at each other in confusion. "I woke up last night and I found something very interesting," Mrs. Knight began. "I checked on all of you." The boys froze. "It was a little overwhelming at first, but as long as you are happy, I'm happy." The boys broke out into smiles.

"Thanks Mom," Kendall said and gave his mom a hug.

"Now go!" Mrs. Knight said. "I don't want you four to be late because of me." The four quickly rushed out of the door, slipping their shoes on as they went.

* * *

Once in the lobby, they were racing for the front doors when Logan froze.

"What is it Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Camille," Logan said and as if on que, the brunette waltz over to him and smacked him on the cheek before giving him one of her signature kisses. "Camille!" Logan exclaimed, stepping away from her. "What was that?"

"Can I talk to you?" Camille asked, practically batting her eyelashes.

"I can't Camille," Logan said. "We're going to be late."

"Come on guys!" James and Carlos called, already at the front doors.

"Let's go!" Logan said, grabbing Kendall's arm and racing past Camille and out the front doors to where Kelly was with the limo.

Camille stared after Logan, her thoughts racing. There was something going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.


	7. Chapter 6

Pairings in this chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" Mr. X shouted as Logan did another dance sequence incorrectly. Or at least in his eyes incorrectly. "This is simple! Even the helmet-boy got it!" He then did the sequence again. "Again!"

Logan did the complex dance sequence and when he stumbled slightly, he was interrupted.

"Incorrect!" Mr. X yelled at him. "How is it your friends can do it perfectly and you are struggling?"

"Sorry I'm not the dancer!" Logan shouted, his fists clenched. "Sorry Kendall, James and Carlos are amazing at everything and I'm not!" With that said, he jumped off the stage and raced out of the room, followed by the sound of a door slamming.

Kendall had been held back by James and Carlos at this point so he wouldn't give into his temptation of punching Mr. X in the face. He brushed James and Carlos off of him and met Mr. X's stare. "Way to go," he muttered before running off. "Logan!" he called, his voice getting faint as distance was placed between the two areas.

Carlos put his helmet back on his head and was about to give Mr. X a piece of his mind but James grabbed his shoulder and pulled the Latino to him. "Easy," he said soothingly in Carlos' ear. "Kendall's got this."

"What is going on?" Gustavo's voice bellowed as he walked into the dance studio and he was followed by Kelly. "Where are the other two dogs? What was that slam?"

"Ask Mr. X," Carlos hissed. James pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around the front of his shoulders. The dance choreographer just stood there, staring at the boys. He knew, and he knew that he just effectively pissed off Kendall by yelling at Logan.

"What the..." Gustavo began then his eyes widened. "Are you two-"

"Yes Gustavo," James cut him off. "We are. So are Kendall and Logan. We're together, and so are they. And you can ask Mr. X how he yelled at Logan for getting his "simple" dance sequence wrong when he knows that Logan is the one that struggles the most with his dancing."

"Mr. X," Gustavo said. "Please step out for a moment." The choreographer couldn't have been told twice, for he dashed out of the room.

"Yell at us all you want Gustavo," Carlos said. "We don't care."

"If you don't want the fans to know, then don't say a thing," James said. "But there is no way you can pull us apart."

"To be honest," Gustavo said. "I could care less. You dogs are happy, and that makes it a lot easier to work with you. As for the fans, it's all up to you. There are a bunch of celebrities and musicians out there that are gay too." He paused. "Wow it's strange to say that."

"What he means is," Kelly said. "If you want to tell the public, then tell the public. Griffin doesn't really care ever since we managed to buy you from him for the concert. Remember? He just wants to make money by investing in a popular boy band."

James and Carlos nodded. "Thanks," they said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendall was knocking on the door of the supply closet Logan had locked himself into. Wait! Kendall pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and crouched low, sticking it into the lock. After a few moments, he heard the lock click and he then grabbed the door handle, pushing it down then pushing the door open. He then closed it behind him.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, his voice soft. He looked and saw Logan standing in the corner with his fists clenched tightly, trying not to cry. Logan hated get yelled at, no matter what the reason, but he didn't like being so emotional in front of the guys. Logan punched at the wall, cringing as his fist came in contact sharply with the hard cement that made up the wall. "Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, racing over to him and pulling the shorter boy into his chest, standing his ground as he felt Logan throw weak punches at his chest, trying to get his anger out. He felt the punches lessen and soon Logan was downright sobbing in Kendall's arms. "Oh Logan," Kendall said softly, holding Logan as the latter slid to the ground, the former following, crouching on his knees.

"Why am I even here?" Logan asked, his voice muffled as he was crying into Kendall's shirt. Kendall's eyes widened as he pulled Logan's face away from his chest, staring into the chocolate brown eyes brimmed with tears. Gently, he wiped the tears away from Logan's face.

"What are you talking about Logie?" Kendall asked. "You have as much of a right to be here as James, Carlos and I have. We're not Big Time Rush with the three of us. We've proved that when James was with Hawk. Dancing isn't your strong suit, we know that, but Mr. X has been working you way too hard. He wants everything to be perfect, but that doesn't give him the right to act the way he does. Believe me Logan, without you, James, Carlos and I would most likely be in jail already. We wouldn't have gotten this far without you." Kendall gave Logan a tender kiss and was about to pull away when Logan grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Kendall smiled against his lips and added more force to the kiss, Logan giving the entrance the dirty blonde was looking for. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. He nearly moaned in pleasure but Kendall pulled away. "We need to get back there," he said softly.

Logan grumbled but stood up none the less, Kendall wrapping his arm around the former's shoulders. They walked back into the dance studio to find Mr. X missing.

"Gustavo made him leave," James said from his place in the suspended chair with Carlos curled next to him. Luckily it didn't break.

"I can help you with the dance moves if you want," Kendall said softly in Logan's ear. Logan smiled at the though and let Kendall take his hand. Kendall did the dance sequence first, at a much slower pace than Mr. X had done. Kendall understood how Mr. X thought Logan would get it first. Logan was the genius, always watching, but that depended on what he was watching. Carlos had gotten the dance moves first, being the ball of energy he was, so he was watching Mr. X carefully, then did it at almost an even faster pace than the choreographer. James did it next, and that was because Carlos was standing next to him, and with a hushed voice and silent gestures, the Latino helped his boyfriend. Kendall succeeded third, having watched Mr. X the whole time. Logan understood the moves, but Mr. X was moving too fast for his calculations, so he would miss a step or two. "Alright," Kendall said to Logan, the brunette staring up at him. "Ready to try it?"

Logan nodded, and proceeded to attempt the dance sequence with Kendall doing it at the same time. With the silent counting to their music, and the quiet words and gestures, Logan had done it.

"Try it on your own," Kendall said. Logan nodded again and tried to do it on his own, in which he was successful. "You did it!" Kendall said happily, pulling Logan in and giving him a quick kiss. "Nice job." Logan smiled, then pulled back. He did the dance moves again then back-flipped, the part in his and James' choreography.

"Nice job Logan!" Carlos said, giving his near brother a hug. Logan laughed and returned the hug.

"Don't I get some love?" James asked jokingly, then Carlos pulled back and gave James a kiss.

"Dogs!" Gustavo called as he walked in. "Is everything okay?" The boys stared at him. They never thought Gustavo would ask that.

"We're fine Gustavo," Logan said. "We're fine."

"Hey guys!" James said. "There's a hockey rink in town!"

"Can we go later?" Carlos asked, nearly pleading.

Kendall and Logan gave them bewildered looks. Like they would ever pass up the opportunity to play. "Duh!" they said at the same time.

"You can go," Gustavo said, and all four boys burst out of the dance studio and out of Rocque Records, flat out sprinting to the Palm Woods to get their gear.


	8. Chapter 7

Pairings in this chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

* * *

Chapter 7

The boys had raced to the hockey rink after they piled their gear into the bags. They were in the locker rooms changing when Carlos groaned.

"What is it Carlos?" James asked his boyfriend.

"I forgot my helmet!" Carlos exclaimed. "I knew if I didn't wear it I would forget to pack it! I know! I'll get a taxi and go back to the Palm Woods to get it."

"Let me go with you," James said.

"Fine," Carlos said. "We'll be back guys." They grabbed their bags and walked out of the locker room, leaving Kendall and Logan alone.

"Come on Kendall," Logan said. "We should get changed and warmed up so we can kick their butts when they get back." When Kendall didn't respond, Logan took it that he was agreed with. He grabbed his gear out of his bag and turned. Kendall was looking at him, a desire in his eyes. He dropped his gear and let it hit the floor as Kendall stepped towards him. Logan felt his back hit the wall and he gulped. Kendall smiled at him, pressing his chest against his.

"It takes a while for the taxi to get them to the Palm Woods you know," Kendall said, kissing Logan's forehead. "Then it takes a while for them to get back. I'm not saying we do anything major, but..." he began trailing kisses down the side of Logan's face, the teen against the wall shaking with pleasure.

"Kendall," Logan said, his breathing getting heavier as Kendall was kissing down his neck, leaving the tingling feeling. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's chest. Kendall pulled his head back then brought his lips to Logan's, the latter trembling. He slid his hands underneath Logan's shirt, Logan gasping for breath at this point. "Kendall," he said again. "We shouldn't be doing this." Kendall pressed his lips to Logan's, pulling Logan to him.

"Don't worry," Kendall said, sliding his hands out of his shirt and placing them on his shoulders. He kissed down his neck again. "No one will care. This place is empty, we already called, remember?"

Something made Logan go wild. He pushed Kendall away from him and pressed him to a wall, kissing him roughly. The blonde smiled as he gripped the front of Logan's shirt, holding him in place. They pulled away, and Kendall smirked as he saw Logan's condition. A blush was coated across his cheeks, his breathing heavy, his hair spiked more.

"See?" Kendall asked.

* * *

James and Carlos stepped into the Palm Woods and Carlos dropped his bag as he raced to the stairs.

James sat in the chair, waiting the Latino race by.

"James!" a voice called, and James groaned as he saw Camille waltz over to him. What was with this girl?

"Where's Logan?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" James asked. "He dumped you remember?" He was then slapped across the face.

"You don't know a thing," she hissed.

"I know more than you," James said.

Camille glared at him before stalking off.

James looked over at the stairs. Where was Carlos?

* * *

Carlos was about to open the door to the apartment when he heard a noise. Forgetting his previous purpose, he abandoned the door and walked towards the noise. A bag was thrown over his head and he was soon knocked out, his unresponsive body hitting the floor.

* * *

The attacker smiled as he walked over to the Latino. The first thing he did was take the phone out of his pocket and turn it off. He didn't want any calls. He then tied Carlos' wrists together and threw him over his shoulder. He walked down the stairs and took the back entrance, smirking as he approached the van waiting there. He tossed the Latino inside, silently laughing as he heard a groan of pain escape the unconscious teen. He slammed the door shut and walked around to the passenger seat, telling the driver to go.

"Ugh," he heard the Latino mutter in his sleep. "James..." he trailed off.

The attacker's eyes widened. So the little punk was with James? This was going to be fun.

* * *

James pulled his phone out of his pocket, panicking as fifteen minutes passed without a sign of Carlos.

_Hi it's Carlos! I can't get to my phone right now cause I'm probably doing something crazy! Please leave a message and I'll try to call back as soon as I can! _James sighed as he closed his phone and lifted the bags off the floor, racing to the elevators. He made it to their floor in no time and burst the door open.

"Carlos!" he called, fear in his voice. "Where are you? This isn't funny!" He dropped their bags and walked into the room he shared with Carlos. His eyes went wide as he saw Carlos' helmet on the nightstand where he left it when they came back to get their gear. He took it in his grasp. "Carlos," he said softly.

He walked back out into the living room and pulled his phone out of his pocket, falling to his knees. "Kendall," he said into the phone, tears streaming down his face. "Get over here. It's Carlos. He's missing."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: The lines show things that are happening at the same time but through different focuses. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

Parings in this chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kendall and Logan raced up the stairs and rushed into 2J. As soon as James called, they quickly packed their gear and ran to the Palm Woods. They opened the door and instantly saddened at the sight before them. James was curled up on the floor, fresh tears down his face. In his hands he clutched Carlos' helmet in a death grip.

"James," Kendall said softly.

"Why?" James asked, his voice broken by sobs. "Why would someone do this to Carlos? He never did anything wrong!"

"We know," Logan said. "We know. Bad things happen to good people."

"I'm going to murder the son of a bitch who did this," James nearly growled, standing up. The chorus of _City Is Ours_ began to play as James' phone rang. The caller id read _Carlos Garcia_, followed by a picture of the Latino smiling widely and wearing his helmet. James sighed as he flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

* * *

Carlos opened his eyes to find himself tied to a chair. _What the?_ he thought. He was freezing cold! He looked down and saw that his t-shirt was removed, and that his chest was covered in bruises. _What the heck happened? Where am I?_

"Look who's awake," came a sneering voice as a figure in black came into view. Carlos' eyes widened as his mind went into overdrive. Where had he heard that voice before? He saw something in the figure's hand and realized that it was his cell phone. What was he doing? Carlos felt his head bare and knew he didn't have his helmet.

"Where am I?" Carlos demanded and he was met with a punch to the face.

"Shut up!" came the reply as the black-clad figure stepped next to the guy who punched him. Carlos could see rings on each one of his hands.

"Wayne Wayne?" he asked angrily. "What they hell are you doing?"

"Shut up hockey-head!" Wayne Wayne yelled as his lackey punched Carlos again. Carlos hissed in annoyance, feeling his hands bound behind his back.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked.

"This kid doesn't know how to shut up," the lackey commented.

"You know what I want hockey-head," Wayne Wayne said. "I want revenge. You and your little friends put me in the freaking children's band and it was a nightmare! Now that I got you I can get the others do to whatever I want." He leaned forward and crushed his lips against Carlos'. Carlos' eyes widened even more as he tried to pull away.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed angrily. Wayne Wayne smirked.

"Surprised? I thought you would be," he said. He opened the phone. "Huh? I think I'll call your little boyfriend and let him know you're with me."

Carlos just stared at him. He must have said something when he was knocked out.

"Hello," he heard Wayne Wayne say into the phone and he could hear an angry response from the other end. "He's with me. I can assure you he isn't hurt." He laughed silently at that. "What a colorful vocabulary you have James. Oh? You want to talk to him. Fine." He walked over and pressed the phone roughly to Carlos' ear.

"Carlos?" James asked.

"James!" Carlos exclaimed, nearly bursting into tears.

"Oh Carlos. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" James asked.

Carlos bit back a sob.

"I'm going to murder that bastard!" James exclaimed.

"James no!" Carlos said.

"I should have went up with you," James said sadly.

"You'd be here with me," Carlos said.

"Then you wouldn't be alone with him. Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"We'll find you Carlos. But I need you to stay strong for me. Okay?"

"Okay." It was at that moment he felt the phone get pulled away from him. "No!" he shouted, struggling against the chairs.

"There you talked to him," Wayne Wayne said evilly. "I'll tell you what I want."

"Don't give him anything James!" Carlos shouted and he cried out in pain as he was punched in the chest.

"Very well," Wayne Wayne said. "I'll see you very soon." He hung up and turned the phone off, then placed it back in Carlos' pocket. "You can't do anything Carlos."

Carlos whimpered quietly.

* * *

"Hello?" James asked.

"Hello," came the reply.

"Wayne Wayne!" James growled. Kendall and Logan's eyes went wide. Wayne Wayne? "Where's Carlos? Did you hurt him?"

"He's with me. I can assure you he isn't hurt." James sensed the lie in his voice.

"You bastard!"

"What a colorful vocabulary you have James."

"I want to talk to him."

"Oh? You want to talk to him. Fine."

James heard the phone transfer and he soon heard heavy breathing.

"Carlos?" James asked.

"James!" Carlos exclaimed, nearly bursting into tears.

"Oh Carlos. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" James asked. He could tell Carlos was biting back a sob. "I'm going to murder that bastard!"

"James no!" Carlos said.

"I should have went up with you," James said sadly.

"You'd be here with me," Carlos said.

"Then you wouldn't be alone with him. Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"We'll find you Carlos. But I need you to stay strong for me. Okay?"

"Okay." He heard the phone get transversed again because he heard Carlos yell, "No!"

"There you talked to him," Wayne Wayne said evilly. "I'll tell you what I want."

"Don't give him anything James!" James heard Carlos yell then he heard a cry of pain escape the Latino.

"Carlos!" James shouted. "I'll give it to you. Please, just don't hurt him."

"Very well," Wayne Wayne said. "I'll see you very soon." The connection was then lost. James punched the counter in frustration.

"Logan?" he said. "Can you access the tracker in Carlos' phone from the laptop?"

"Yeah," Logan said, going to said object and opening it. "Why?"

James put his hockey helmet on. "We're going to find Carlos."

* * *

Carlos whimpered as he was thrown against the wall. His hands were still tied behind his back, so he couldn't fight against the punches getting thrown his way. He hated this. He hated feeling so weak and defenseless.

"He won't come," Wayne Wayne taunted him. "Given what I want, he'll find out that you aren't worth it. That's right hockey-head. You're worthless."

_Worthless._ The word echoed in Carlos' head as he was smashed against the wall again. He wished he had his helmet.

"I don't see why I was trying to replace Kendall," Wayne Wayne said. "Big Time Rush would be so much better without you."

A loud sound momentarily brought Carlos away from Wayne Wayne's torment. To any person, it would appear to sound like a gunshot. But to Carlos and his friends, they would recognize the sound in a heartbeat. The sound of a hockey puck getting slapped by a hockey stick. _What the hell?_ Carlos thought.

"What the hell?" Wayne Wayne voiced his thoughts, stalking away from Carlos. He heard Wayne Wayne groan in pain.

"Back up!" he heard a familiar voice yell as Carlos saw hockey pucks flying through the air. Kendall? The hockey pucks then doubled.

"Get out of here!" he heard another voice yell. Logan? Panic rose in his chest as he felt something getting placed on his hand his bound hands were grabbed. Carlos tried to turn but the figure behind his back wouldn't let him. He was about to call for help but his mouth was covered. His hands were then freed. He quickly put one to his head and found it was his black helmet on his head. Carlos was going to turn around to knock the guy off of him, but when he turned around he ended up nearly collapsing into his savior's chest, sobs raking his body.

"It's okay," a soft voice said soothingly. "I'm here."

"James," Carlos cried out.

"It's okay Carlos," James said softly. "He's not going to touch you." Carlos could hear sirens blare and he heard footsteps. Instinctively, he pressed closer to James, who wrapped his arms around the shaking teen in turn.

"Boys?" an officer said to James. "We need to check your friend out."

"No," Carlos sobbed. "I'm not going anywhere without my friends."

"We'll bring him down," James said and the officer walked away. Kendall and Logan came over to them, hockey sticks in hand, helmets tilted on their heads ever slightly. Their eyes saddened as they looked at Carlos. "He'll be okay," James said. "We aren't going to let anything happen to him."

* * *

James clenched his fist tightly as he was crouched behind a box, watching as Carlos whimpered while he was thrown against the wall. His hands were still tied behind his back, so he couldn't fight against the punches getting thrown his way. James wanted to go over and murder Wayne Wayne, but he needed to wait.

"He won't come," Wayne Wayne taunted him. "Given what I want, he'll find out that you aren't worth it. That's right hockey-head. You're worthless."

James gave a low growl as he saw Carlos' bruised

"Easy," Kendall warned him, hockey stick in hand.

"We got this," Logan added.

"I don't see why I was trying to replace Kendall," Wayne Wayne said. "Big Time Rush would be so much better without you." The three boys stood up and silently moved into position. James flicked his finger in sign to Kendall and Logan. They nodded and placed the hockey pucks on the ground. Meeting James' gaze once, they smacked their hockey sticks against the pucks, creating a loud slap. Wayne Wayne pulled away from a stunned looking Carlos.

"What the hell?" Wayne Wayne said. He stalked away from Carlos and James took the opportunity to grab him and bash his head against his, lucky he was wearing his black helmet, the one similar to Carlos'. Wayne Wayne groaned in pain and James let him fall to the ground.

"Back up!" he heard Kendall yell, the red hockey helmet wearer giving rapid slap-shots.

"Get out of here!" Logan yelled, easily identified by his white helmet. He started rocketing hockey pucks along as well.

James took the opportunity to walk over to Carlos. Silently, he placed his helmet on his head and grabbed his hands, trying to untie to rope. Carlos tried to turn around, but he wouldn't let him. James got Carlos' hands freed and watched as one hand traveled to the top of his head to find his helmet there, and waited for him to turn around. It seemed that Carlos was going to push him away, but as soon as he turned around, his expression changed as he collapsed into James' arms.

"It's okay," he said soothingly. "I'm here."

"James," Carlos cried out.

"It's okay Carlos," James said softly. "He's not going to touch you." James heard the sirens and the footsteps. Carlos instinctively pressed closer to James, who wrapped his arms around the shaking teen in turn.

"Boys?" an officer said to James. "We need to check your friend out."

"No," Carlos sobbed. "I'm not going anywhere without my friends."

"We'll bring him down," James said and the officer walked away. Kendall and Logan came over to them, hockey sticks in hand, helmets tilted on their heads ever slightly. Their eyes saddened as they looked at Carlos. "He'll be okay," James said. "We aren't going to let anything happen to him."

Carlos whimpered and buried himself more into James' chest. "Everything will be okay Carlos. Everything will be okay."

* * *

Kendall and Logan looked at James and Carlos, a soft expression in their eyes. Logan was brought out of his thoughts by Kendall grabbing his hand, then kissing his forehead.

"You did good out there," Kendall said softly.

"So did you," Logan said.

The boys stood in a comfortable silence before they started to move. They needed to get Carlos to the hospital to check out his injuries. They walked out to see the police cars with Wayne Wayne and his lackeys inside. James shot Wayne Wayne a death glare while holding Carlos in a comfortable grip. Nothing was going to separate them.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: I just realized I've been making a grammar mistake. When I wrote James' and Carlos', it should have been James's and Carlos's. If you noticed this, I'm sorry for not noticing it earlier. If it happens again, please let me know! It bugs me that I make simple mistakes without realizing it! Another random thing, my iPod always tends to play 'Worldwide' when I update this... I also think this may be one of the longest chapters so far. Enjoy!_

* * *

Parings in this chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

* * *

Chapter 9

James held Carlos in his arms while the latter was shaking tremendously. "Oh Carlos," James said softly. "You shouldn't have had to go through that."

Carlos looked up at James, clutching his shirt, and James's eyes widened as he saw Carlos's lips were bruised along with his chest. His anger level spiked drastically. That bastard kissed him! He gestured for Kendall and Logan to approach and when they did he gently removed Carlos's hands from his shirt and stalked over to the police car. Wayne Wayne was standing out of the car at this point, being identified, when James walked over to him and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" James shouted. Kendall and Logan raced over to James and grabbed his arms, pulling him back. "It wasn't enough that you had to kidnap him and beat him! I swear, if you get out of jail anytime soon, I'll find you and make you wish you never got out!"

"James!" Kendall and Logan exclaimed.

"Find the evidence!" James shouted to the officers. "There are cameras in that warehouse! Go watch the videos! You'll see I'm right!" Wayne Wayne was off the ground this point, and he was staring at James with wide-eyes. He never knew the pretty boy could get so pissed off. "If you ever," James growled at him. "Come near me or my friends again, you're _dead_." He slipped his arms away from Kendall and Logan and walked back to Carlos. Carlos went into his arms again.

"I'm so sorry," Carlos muttered. "If I hadn't gone back for my helmet, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault," James said. "You didn't know this would happen. Don't blame yourself."

When the paramedics came over and talked to Carlos, the Latino nearly had a panic attack as they tried to pull him away.

"No!" he exclaimed, tightening his grip on James. "I'm fine. Just stop."

A paramedic looked at James. "Are you two...?" he trailed off, unsure how to word the question.

James sighed. "Yes," he said. "I don't care what you have to say, but I think we'd all appreciate it if you let us go with him."

"Of course," the paramedic said. James looked down at Carlos.

"We're going with you," James said. "We aren't going to let you go there alone."

"You don't understand!" Wayne Wayne yelled as he was getting pushed back into the police cruiser. "They're-" he was cut off by a slamming door. When the officers looked over at Kendall and Logan with the hockey sticks in their hands, they rushed over to them.

"No!" Carlos shouted. "They didn't do anything! They were helping me!"

Kendall and Logan looked at each other with matching bewildered expressions. The officers mumbled apologies and the four boys piled into an ambulance.

* * *

After the visit to the hospital and concurring that Carlos didn't have a concussion, and that the bruises would heal in a few days, the boys had made their way to the Palm Woods. They slipped through the lobby and to the elevator, ignoring the sideways glances given to them. James and Carlos went down to the pool after Carlos grabbed a t-shirt, leaving Kendall and Logan alone.

Logan was sitting on his bed, reading through his textbook when Kendall came back into the room. Kendall smiled when he saw the brunette, his brow furrowed in concentration as he was looking over the page, his finger tapping the hardcover.

"Logan," Kendall said lowly while closing the door, causing the genius in question to jump with surprise.

"Y-yeah?" Logan asked.

"Why don't you put that book down?" Kendall asked, his eyes glinting.

"Um..." Logan began as Kendall began to walk towards him. "Because I want to do my assignment?" he said, but it sounded like a question.

"That assignment isn't due for two weeks," Kendall said, getting on the bed next to Logan. "You've been working really hard since we came back from the tour. Remember you did all that work for us?"

"Yeah..." Logan said, blushing brightly as Kendall's face came closer to his.

"I never got the chance to properly thank you for that," Kendall said softly, kissing Logan's forehead, then he began trailing kisses down the side of his face.

"K-Kendall," Logan stuttered, feeling his textbook getting pulled out of his grasp by the dirty blonde who set it on the floor, creeping closer to Logan. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Relax Logie," Kendall said, sending shivers up Logan's spine. He lifted his head to look at Logan. "My mom and Katie are out for the day and James and Carlos are by the pool. Let me help you relax. You've been overworking yourself. It feels like I only see you at rehearsals, and now we're alone." Kendall's knees were on either side of Logan at this point, and he smiled as he saw the blush on Logan's cheeks. He placed his hands on Logan's chest while Logan just stared up at him with his chocolate brown eyes wide.

"Kendall," Logan said, trailing off as Kendall's face got closer to his again.

"What Logie?" Kendall asked, his blonde locks falling in his face."If you want something you have to tell me. I can't read your mind." He kissed Logan's cheek. "If only I could." Their chests brushed as Kendall leaned closer to Logan.

Logan pressed his lips against Kendall's, running his fingers through his thick hair. He couldn't stand the close proximity without any type of action. Kendall smiled as he wrapped one arm around Logan's waist, the other going around his neck. He sat up, pulling the smaller boy with him. Logan pressed closer to Kendall, their chests brushing more. Kendall licked Logan's lower lip, requesting entrance. Logan parted his lips and was met with a tingling sensation and he loved every moment of it. Their tongues brushed and Logan moaned, causing Kendall to tighten his grip on the smaller boy. Logan freely ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. Kendall pulled away and Logan rested his forehead against the blonde's, his cheeks bright red, his breathing heavy.

"I really do love you Logan," Kendall said.

"And I love you," Logan said.

* * *

After coming back from the pool, Carlos sat on his bed, his knees to his chest. Kendall, James and Logan were outside, leaving Carlos to his thoughts. Carlos's body was raking with the silent sobs that he held in earlier that day while he was at the pool with James. He still couldn't believe it what happened. He didn't want to believe it. But he knew he couldn't deny it. And he was still crying about it! He hated Wayne Wayne for making him feel so weak. He rubbed his wrists were the ropes rubbed against the skin, turning his usual tan skin red. Wayne Wayne was right about one thing though. He _was _worthless. He didn't deserve to be in California. He didn't deserve to be apart of Big Time Rush. He didn't deserve any of this. Under his bed there was his suitcase packed full of clothes. Carlos was going to leave. He didn't deserve this. Kendall, James and Logan deserved so much better than him. Especially James. He rested on his bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

James walked into the room he shared with Carlos, his heart shattering as he heard Carlos whimper in his sleep. That made James want to get arrested just so he could beat up the bastard that did this to him.

"Stop," Carlos cried out, and James stopped, looking at him with sad eyes. He was having a nightmare about that bastard. "Get away from me!" James instantly moved again, and his foot hit something that was under Carlos's bed. Curious, he crouched down and pulled it out. He found himself staring at a full suitcase. James wondered why that was there. Cautiously, he pulled Carlos's phone out of his pocket, surprised when the alarm was set for 5:00 am. Why would Carlos want to wake up that early? He found a note on Carlos' dresser. He reached over and opened it, careful not to make any noise.

_I'm sorry guys, but I can't do this anymore. I'm not contributing anything to Big Time Rush, and I am grateful that you guys have been pretending I have this whole time. _

_I don't deserve to be here, even though you might protest. You all might hate me for leaving after everything we've gone through, but this is for the best._

_ I hope you can understand, especially James, since I know I'm crushing the dream he's had for a long time. You guys are the best friends I've ever had, and you deserve so much better than me._

_Tell everyone how thankful I am for being given this opportunity, and that I know Big Time Rush will be amazing with a fourth member who actually has talent. _

_I'm just a **worthless **hockey-head that can't get anything right._

James folded the paper up and set it back on the dresser. What made Carlos think he was worthless?

"Wayne Wayne," James silently growled. Now he really wanted to murder him. James sat down on Carlos's bed and wrapped his arms around the shaking Latino. He was _not_ going to let Carlos leave.

* * *

Carlos's phone vibrated in his pocket as the time read 5:00 am. Carlos silently groaned and began to move. At least it woke him up from his nightmare. _This is it. _He thought. He knew exactly how he was going to leave. He was going to pull the money he got from Big Time Rush and buy a bus ticket to Minnesota. He found that much easier instead of flying because a flight could get delayed. But once he was on the bus, he would be on the road, and no one would find him. As he tried to sit up, he felt a pair of arms around him. _James_, he thought. He turned around to remove James's arms, but when he turned, he was met with hazel eyes. _Shit. He's awake._

"Carlos," James said softly, sitting up, but tightening his grip on the Latino in his arms. "Why are you up?"

Carlos' breath caught in his throat. Either James knew and was playing dumb or he had no idea. Carlos opted to lie. "I couldn't sleep," he said.

"Don't lie to me Carlos," James pleaded. "I've been awake this whole time. I saw the suitcase. I saw the alarm. I saw the note you left. Why do you want to leave?"

Carlos froze. He didn't think he would be caught before leaving. "You know why James," he said softly, looking away. "I'm worthless. I don't bring anything to Big Time Rush and you know it." He put his hands to his face so James couldn't see he was crying.

"You know that's not true!" James told him, turning Carlos' head so he could look at him. He took Carlos's hands and brought them down away from his face. "Why do you think that? It's all that bastard's fault! You bring a lot to Big Time Rush without even realizing it!"

"Stop lying to me James!" Carlos said, tears streaming down his face. "He was right! I'm just a pathetic hockey-head who can't do anything right!"

James put his hand on Carlos's cheek, then leaned forward, their lips meeting. He pulled back. "You are anything but a pathetic hockey-head," he said. "You're a goofy ball of energy, you're fun to be around, you're an amazing dancer, an amazing singer, and a great person. You add so much fun to our lives, and Big Time Rush wouldn't be the same without you. You are worth so much to all of us, so much to _me_. You are perfect the way you are. Wayne Wayne is just a jealous son of a bitch because he didn't get what he wanted." He gently wiped away Carlos's tears. "You need to believe me. You deserve this."

Carlos just stared at James wide-eyed before he pressed their lips together again, weaving his fingers through James's hair. James ran his tongue across Carlos's lower lip and Carlos whimpered as James's chest brushed against his. As light as the touch was, he was still sore. James pulled back in an instant. "I'm sorry Carlos," James said softly, looking at him with sad eyes. "I shouldn't have done that."

"N-no!" Carlos stuttered, grabbing his shirt. "It isn't your fault. Please."

"What can I do to help?" James asked.

"Kiss me again," Carlos begged. "Please."

"Please don't leave Carlos," James said, giving him another kiss. "I'm begging you to stay. Please."

Carlos looked at James in surprise. Here was James Diamond, begging for him, Carlos Garcia, to stay. Carlos pulled James back in and gave him another kiss.

"If I wake up in the morning will you still be here?" James asked. Carlos nuzzled his head into James's chest and took a deep breath. James hoped that was a yes.

* * *

_Too much?_


	11. Chapter 10

Pairings in the chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

* * *

Chapter 10

It was unclear to James at what time he and Carlos feel asleep, but as soon as he woke up, he felt an empty space between his arms. _No!_ he thought. _He couldn't have left!_ But James then realized that Carlos never promised he would stay. A turning doorknob brought James to his senses as a sleepy and shirtless Carlos emerged from their shared bathroom. James's heart instantly lifted at the sight. Carlos was fixing the bandages on his wrists so he wasn't aware of what was going on until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and lips pressing to his neck

"Geez!" he said while jumping with a start, for that was something he wasn't expecting.

"Don't ever do that to me!" James said in his ear. "You just gave me a freaking heart attack when I woke up alone. You know how worried I just got?"

"Sorry!" Carlos said. "I got up to put my things away, then I went to the bathroom to get some bandages."

"You put your things away?" James asked happily. "You're staying?"

Carlos nodded, then turned in James's arms, giving him a kiss. "I don't even know why I thought leaving would solve anything."

"Just don't think about it," James said, returning the kiss. "All that matters is that you're staying here with us. With me."

* * *

Kendall woke up a few moments after James and a smile instantly made its way to his face. The reason? He was staring at a still sleeping Logan. Logan was holding onto the comforter tightly with his fingers, his eyes were still closed and his face with halfway buried into Kendall's chest, giving the taller boy a view of Logan's dark brown spiky brown hair, and he could also feel Logan's breath on his chest against his shirt. Kendall chuckled softly and kissed Logan's forehead. Logan's chocolate brown irises fluttered slightly and he groaned in complaint, curling closer into Kendall's chest, mumbling incoherent phrases.

"Come on Logan," Kendall said. "We need to get up."

"Fine," Logan mumbled, reluctantly pulled his head away. "Let's go." The duo got up and quickly got dressed, getting out of their room to find James and Carlos going down the swirly silde.

"Let's move people!" Kendall said.

"The Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood ready to go!" James and Carlos said at the same time. Carlos exchanged glances with Logan, both grinning.

"The Good Luck Patrol is ready to move out!" they said, and they waggled this fingers.

Kendall laughed at his friends and boyfriend. "Come on guys."

* * *

They made it to Rocque Records and instantly went into the sound both. They were halfway through a song when Gustavo cut them off.

"This is decent," he told them. "But we need amazing, not decent! Can you dogs do that right for once?"

Carlos's eyes went wide and he began to tremble slightly. James noticed this immediately and wrapped both his arms around him.

"You can do this right," Gustavo continued. "Stop acting like a bunch of pathetic hockey-heads!"

Carlos bit his lip to keep from whimpering out loud, but a quiet sound was escaping his mouth. James tightened his grip on him.

"Gustavo," Kelly said, looking at Carlos.

"What?" Gustavo asked and James put his hand on the mic.

"You wanna say that again?" he nearly growled. Gustavo's eyes went wide as he remembered what he was told.

"Look dogs," Gustavo said. "Griffin wants you guys to perform at another venue soon and I'm stressed out about this. He wants you to sing a bunch of songs, and that means a lot of work."

"Do you know what we're going to sing?" Logan asked.

"And that order?" Kendall added, putting his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"'Big Night, 'Stuck', 'This is Our Someday', 'Oh Yeah', 'Til I Forget About You', 'Halfway There', 'City Is Ours', 'Famous', 'Nothing Even Matters', and 'Worldwide'," Gustavo said. "In that order. Anyone got a problem with that?" The boys shook their heads. He was right, that was a lot.

"We know it's a bit much," Kelly said. "But we know you can do it. And so does Griffin."

"The concert is in a few weeks?" Carlos asked, finding his voice.

"Yes," Gustavo said. "Now let's get to work."

The boys started to sing again, Kendall with his arm around Logan, and James holding Carlos. Gustavo was about to stop them again when Kelly interrupted them.

"Listen," she said. Gustavo had to admit they sounded much happier, the music flowing much smoother. He liked it.

"Was that amazing?" the boys asked jokingly when they finished singing 'Stuck'. And for the first time, Gustavo Rocque nodded truthfully.

* * *

Recordings went well and they had dance practice as well. Mr. X was a bit nicer about the moves, but the guys could tell how hard it was for him to remain calm when they messed up. This was Mr. X they were talking about though. They raced for the pool, getting the good seats. Logan took a breath and closed his eyes to relax. He could feel Kendall staring at him and he chuckled. He began to think about their tour and how this concert may affect their popularity. Logan also began to think about the concert where his outlook on Kendall changed completely.

**Logan was standing backstage, his heart racing. Sure, he and the guys had their first concert, but that was in an indoor venue. Now, they were performing outside and 'Halfway There' was the first song they were going to sing for whatever reason the boys didn't know. Logan couldn't help but think about what could happen if he messed up. Maybe they would get booed off the stage. Maybe Griffin would drop them again and it would be all his fault. His thoughts were racing. Logan had a big part in 'Halfway There', and he didn't want to sound weak on stage.**

**"Logan?" he heard a voice and he looked to see Kendall staring at him, his evergreen eyes shinning. "You okay?"**

**"Just nervous," Logan replied truthfully. Kendall walked over and nudged Logan's shoulder with his own. To the guys, nudging shoulders was the gesture they did to say either "You can do this," or "That was amazing,", given the situation of course. Logan felt comforted by this. He already knew he was gay, but it was at that moment that he found himself falling head-over-heels for Kendall, all from that little nudge.**

**"Come on guys!" they heard James and Carlos call. They nodded before going over to their friends. Logan began to take deep breathes. He had to get this right, or else he wasn't going to hear the end of it. **

**"Ready boys?" Kelly asked. They all nodded. "Then go rock that crowd!"**

**James was practically bouncing with excitement as they walked onto the dark stage, the lights off. The music of 'Halfway There' began to play, and the crowd started to cheer wildly. A single spotlight was turned on, revealing Kendall lifting his head to look at the crowd, then he began to sing.**

**"When the chips are down, back against the wall, got no more to give, 'cause we gave it all, seems like going the distance is unrealistic, but we're too far from the start."**

**At that point, Kendall stepped away, leaving Carlos to jump into the light.**

**"So we take what comes and we keep on goin', leaning on each other's shoulders, then we turn around, and see we've come so far somehow."**

**Logan couldn't believe how confident his friends sounded when James took Carlos's place in the light, Kendall, Carlos and Logan prepping for their background singing.**

**"We're halfway there, we're lookin' good now, and nothing's gonna get in the way, we're halfway there, and lookin' back now, I never thought that I'd ever say, we're halfway there... we're halfway there."**

**Kendall, Carlos and Logan pulled back, leaving James.**

**"If we never flew, we would never fall, if the world was ours, we would have it all, but the life we live isn't so simplistic, you just don't get what you want."**

**Logan watched as James stepped away from the spotlight and he moved from his spot between Kendall and Carlos, and then slid into the spotlight, feeling a new strength surge through him. **

**"So we take what comes and we keep on goin', leaning on each other's shoulders, then we turn around, and see we've come so far somehow."**

**The lights turned on fully, showing all four boys standing next to each other, huge smiles on their faces.**

******"We're halfway there, we're lookin' good now, and nothing's gonna get in the way, we're halfway there, and lookin' back now, I never thought that I'd ever say, we're halfway there... we're halfway there."**

Kendall, James and Carlos took a step back, leaving Logan for his part. Logan spun around once before turning back to the fans, crouching slightly with his body leaned forward a bit. He flashed them all a grin.

"How you ever gonna reach the stars, if you never get off the ground? And you'll always be where you are, if you let life knock you down."

Logan then back-flipped back to his friends as the music played on, signifying their short break from singing. They nudged shoulders as a job well done before turning back for the finish.

******"We're halfway there, we're lookin' good now, and nothing's gonna get in the way, we're halfway there, and lookin' back now, I never thought that I'd ever say, we're halfway there... we're halfway there."**

**As the lines began to repeat, growing softer until the music faded out, Logan felt **empowered** as they finished their song with the crowd cheering like maniacs. The rest of the concert went smoothly after that, the boys on Cloud 9.**

"Logan," Logan heard Kendall's soft voice as his eyes fluttered open. He was met with a grinning Kendall. "You fell asleep."

Logan chuckled and scratched the back of his head, turning a bright red. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Kendall said, helping him up. "The guys are already upstairs."

Logan stood up and stumbled slightly, Kendall catching him before he could have tripped into the pool. They both laughed and Kendall wrapped his arm underneath Logan's to steady him. They walked into the lobby, staring at them.

"I tripped," Logan declared his lie, making a face while stepping on his foot which had fallen asleep. Everyone chuckled as the duo made their way to the elevator.

"You tripped?" Kendall asked when they were in the elevator.

Logan chuckled.

They made it into 2J and Logan started to jump around.

"I hate this!" he proclaimed, hitting his foot against the floor, making multiple faces as he felt the tingle course through his leg. "Gah!" he plopped onto the couch. "This isn't funny!" Logan said, pointing at James and Carlos, who were on the floor, nearly dying of laughter. "Just forget it!"

"Geez Logan!" James said between laughed.

"I've never seen you spaz out like that!" Carlos spluttered, trying to regain his breath.

Kendall walked into the room and poured a container of ice-cold water on the boys on the floor, a smile on his face.

"Kendall!" they exclaimed, Logan bursting out into laughter. "Oh it's on!" James and Carlos grabbed Kendall and Logan and then proceeded to have a full-out wrestling match on the floor until Mrs. Knight and Katie walked into the apartment, looking at them with raised eyebrows. Two boys were soaking wet and they were all on the floor.

"We can explain," they said, quickly pulling away.

After a quick explanation, the boys went off to their respective rooms, Kendall nearly carrying Logan since his foot was still asleep. It wasn't cooperating with Logan. Kendall set him down and playfully slapped Logan's hand away when he saw it going for the textbook on the nightstand.

"It's 10:50," Kendall said. They had been at the studio until 7:00 and stayed at the pool until 10:40. 10 minutes were spent coming upstairs and wrestling. "It's time to sleep, not to do homework. You have plenty of time to do it.

Logan curled up against Kendall, placing his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. "Fine," he grumbled.

Kendall kissed his forehead. "I have a question," he said, wrapping his arms around Logan.

"Go for it," Logan said through a yawn.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"The first outdoor concert when we sang 'Halfway There' first. I was remembering how nervous I was. And that was when I fell in love with you."

"Oh Logan," Kendall said. "That was when I fell in love with you too, but that was when I was being an idiot about it. And I was nervous about it too."

"How were you so calm?" Logan asked.

"I was thinking about you," Kendall said. "It just happened, but I'm glad it did."

Logan smiled and curled closer to Kendall, closing his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

James was holding Carlos as the Latino clutched tightly to his shirt while sleeping. He was having another nightmare, and James was more than willing to sacrifice his sleep to help him.

"Stop!" Carlos shouted. "Please! Get away from me! Stop!"

"I'm here," James said, holding him close. "I'm here, it's just a nightmare. It's going to be okay."

Carlos's trembling decreased as he buried his head into James's chest. His whimpering soon stopped after that, and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

"I'm here," James repeated before kissing his head, falling asleep as well.

* * *

Carlos, asleep, found himself in another nightmare.

_His hands were tied behind his back, and he was pressed against the wall, met with Wayne Wayne's cold, unnerving dark gaze. He tried to run, but his legs felt as though they were rooted to the spot. A sharp pain in his chest brought him out of his thoughts as he saw Wayne Wayne with a clenched fist, a smirk on his face. He stalked closer to Carlos, who was trembling with a myriad of emotions. Their chests brushed and Carlos bit back the vomit rising in his throat._

_"Stop!" he pleaded. Wayne Wayne's smirk got wider as he closed the distance between them. _

_"I don't think I will," Wayne Wayne said before crushing their lips together. Carlos's eyes went wide as Wayne Wayne shoved his tongue into his mouth. Carlos pulled his head back, fear surging through him as Wayne Wayne punched him in the face. He whimpered softly, wanting to get away. _

_"Much better than the pretty boy aren't I?" he asked, eyes glinting._

_Carlos shook his head wildly and he was kicked in the leg, his unevenly distributed weight causing him to fall to the ground. His whimpering got louder._

_"Please!" Carlos begged. "Get away from me! Stop!" _

_For one moment, Wayne Wayne was standing over Carlos, then in the next he was shoved against the wall and was rendered unconscious. Carlos was then filled with a secure feeling as he was lifted off the ground and his hands were released of their binding. A pair of familiar arms wrapped around him while soothing words were said and Carlos buried his face into James's chest, his trembling decreasing, whimpering slightly. _

_"I'm here," he heard James say._

In his physical state, Carlos was relaxed in James's comforting embrace, both sleeping soundly, feeling the secure sense as they held each other as they night drew on, leaving both boys hidden from the rest of the world and in each other's arms.

* * *

_Very cheesy ending but I had to do that. I wrote all of that in my notebook before typing it, so I hope you enjoyed it. My foot also fell asleep when I was typing that Logan's did if that's any consolation. Thanks! _


	12. Chapter 11

Pairings in the chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

**Logan/Camille**

**

* * *

**Chapter 11

Carlos stood at the top of the swirly slide, weighing his options. He could go down normally, or he could dive in. Stepping back, he tapped his helmet and launched himself down the slide on his stomach.

Meanwhile, James was walking out of their room when he got pushed to the ground as he walked by the slide. He looked up to see Carlos on top of him, a wild grin on his face.

"Well good morning to you too," James said and Carlos laughed.

"Sorry!" he said. "I didn't hear you walking out!" He tried to get up but James grabbed his shirt and gave him a kiss. Carlos ran his fingers through James's hair as James wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm okay," James said. "It was kind of a wake-up call. I liked it."

Carlos chuckled, now straddling James. "Will you let me get off of you so you don't have to spend all day on the floor?"

"As long as you're here I don't care where I am," James said, but let Carlos up regardless. Carlos pulled him up and kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he asked.

"Positive," James said, sitting on the couch, Carlos curled next to him.

"Kid entering!" they heard Katie call as she had her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to meet Tyler by the pool. Be back later." With that, she left the apartment. James and Carlos laughed, glad that Katie was glad with their relationship.

Kendall and Logan walked out of their room. Correction, Kendall walked out of the room, holding Logan on his back.

"Put me down Kendall!" Logan shouted and Kendall only laughed.

"Why?" Kendall asked. "You wouldn't wake up."

"I'm up now!" Logan said, flailing his legs while laughing. "Now let me down!"

Kendall grinned and put Logan on the ground. "Happy?" he asked.

"Very," Logan said, kissing his cheek.

"What was that crash we heard?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos decided to go down the slide and he crashed into me," James said. "It was so worth it."

Carlos laughed. "Yep!"

"You guys are insane," Logan said.

"Where did Katie go?"

"To the pool with Tyler."

"Doesn't Gustavo want us at the studio?" Logan questioned. The boys groaned. "Sorry," Logan said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Logan," James said, sitting up.

"We would have gotten a phone call anyway," Carlos added.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, kissing his neck. "We should go." The boys stood up and made their way out of the apartment. They rushed out of the elevator and to the front door where the limo was waiting.

* * *

The boys had done more records and dance practice, working extra hard to try and satisfy the needs of Gustavo. They were on the floor of the dance studio, panting heavily, their foreheads beading with sweat. Mr. X nearly killed them.

"I hate him so much," James groaned. "He's litteraly trying to kill us all. Whose with me?"

"Agreed," the others said.

Carlos turned on his stomach and tried to crawl over to where his helmet was thrown at the wall by Mr. X in one of his fits. As he touched it, he let out a huge breath, falling over. James made his way to where Carlos was, a smile on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just tired," Carlos said, his face against the hardwood floor.

"We all are," James said.

Logan was on his back with his arms against his side. A sudden shadow appeared over him, blocking the light. He looked up to see Kendall's face by his. "Kendall," Logan said. "What are you doing?"

"Standing by my boyfriend," Kendall said, plopping beside him. Logan laughed, and turned his head.

"Do you think Gustavo wants to kill us?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know," Kendall said. "I honestly don't. Let's just hope it isn't a brutal death."

"Can we get out of here?" James asked from his spot beside Carlos.

"If we can get up," Logan said.

* * *

The boys made their way back to the Palm Woods after a much difficult struggle of actually getting off of the floor, which may seem funny to those who don't know Mr. X and his insane training.

James and Carlos made their way to the pool and sat in the lounge chairs beside each other, trying to relax their aching muscles. Kendall was talking with Katie, trying to talk her out of playing poker with Bhudda Bob, knowing he would lose badly and he would have to work overtime to get his money back from a cheap Bitters. Logan sat on the couch in the lobby, listening to the new kids come and go. He looked over and waved at Jo who was reading her script with Jett, rehearsing a new scene. He understood where she was coming from now. Each part of her wanting something different, but she couldn't let go. She gave him a soft smile before returning her focus to Jett, who was looking at her with adoring eyes. That was how Kendall looked at him, and he couldn't be happier. He had a nagging feeling that something else was going to happen, but he wasn't sure when. He stood up and walked over to the elevator, wondering whether he should go up to the apartment or wait for Kendall to come and go up with him. He was tapped on the shoulder and when he turned around a pair of lips crashed to his own, fingers weaving through his hair. His eyes went wide and he tried to pull away, but he was still sore. That didn't stop him from trying though. He moved around, trying to get away, but the grip tightened on him.

"Camille!" he heard Jo shriek. "What are you doing?"

Logan finally managed to push her off of him and he stared at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "What was that?" he asked.

"Oh please Logan," Camille said. "Don't act as though you didn't feel a thing."

Logan did feel something. He felt disgust go through him and he felt as though he had done something terrible.

"Logan?" he heard and he looked to see Kendall staring at him with his eyes wide and filled with hurt. He didn't bother to look at him for a second more before he raced up the stairs, brushing past him.

"Kendall!" Logan called. He turned to Camille. "You did this!

"What are you talking about?" Camille asked.

"I don't love you like that Camille," Logan said, his voice low. "I don't love you like that because I'm not straight. I'm _gay_, and I've been with Kendall. Then you came along and might have just ruined it all!

Camille's eyes went wide. "Logan," she said. "You should have just told me! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't mean a thing!" Logan said. "You can't take back what you did!" With that said, he barged for the stairs to make it to the apartment.


	13. Chapter 12

Pairings in the chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

**Logan/Camille**

* * *

Kendall couldn't believe what he saw. Camille and Logan caught in a lip-lock. And the worst thing was, Logan wasn't even pulling away. Kendall could see him moving, but that made the lip-lock get tighter.

Logan finally pulled away, staring at her. "What was that?"

"Oh please Logan," Camille said. "Don't act as though you didn't feel a thing."

Logan didn't respond and Kendall's heart shattered.

"Logan?" he asked, his eyes wide and filled with hurt.

"Kendall!" he heard Logan call but he couldn't hear anything else because he raced for the stairs, brushing past him. He barged up the stairs and made his way to the apartment, slamming the door. His mom was shopping and everyone else was downstairs in the lobby. He let the tears in his eyes fall as he made his way to the couch. He couldn't believe this. He just couldn't. But he couldn't deny what he saw. Camille and Logan were kissing, and there wasn't anything Logan did to stop it.

"Why?" he asked himself. "What have I done? What went wrong?"

He heard the door open behind him and he didn't have to guess to figure out who it was.

"Kendall," Logan said and Kendall shot up.

"What?" Kendall asked, standing up, his gaze blurry with tears. "What do you have to say to me? That it's over? That you want Camille back?"

"No!" Logan told him.

"Then why were you kissing her?"

"Let me explain!"

"You don't need to! I know what I saw! Just stop Logan! Leave me alone!"

Logan's eyes flooded with tears. "Fine," he said, his voice breaking. "If that's what you want I'll leave!" He quickly stormed out of the apartment.

Kendall quickly regreted not letting Logan speak. "Logan!" he called, racing after him.

* * *

Logan's heart shattered. This was what was going to happen. This was the bad thing. And it wasn't even his fault! But he couldn't bring himself to blame Camille. She didn't know about him and Kendall being together. Or they were together. He raced down the stairs and was met by James and Carlos who noticed his tears.

"What happened?" James asked.

Logan didn't respond. He brushed past them and Carlos grabbed his arm.

"Tell us!" Carlos pleaded.

"Let me go!" Logan shouted, his voice cracked as he yanked his arm away and ran from them and into the lobby. He didn't even look at the others staring at him and he raced out of the Palm Woods and into the street. He didn't notice his surroundings and barely heard "Logan!" getting shouted before a quick wave of pain went through him, then a sudden blackness.

* * *

Kendall raced after him.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Why is Logan crying?" Carlos asked.

Kendall ignored him and followed the genius across the lobby. His heart clenched before him as he saw Logan run into the street.

"Logan!" he yelled but knew it was too late as he saw the car blaze by and come in contact with Logan. Logan flew up the hood of the car and Kendall could hear a cracking sound as Logan rolled off the car and landed on the pavement. His eyes were closed and Kendall's heart stopped. "Logan!" he yelled again, racing over to him and crouching beside him.

"Oh my God!" he heard James shout as footsteps pounded behind him. James and Carlos were suddenly next to him. The driver of the car quickly stepped out, clearing drunk.

"You bastard!" Carlos shouted, smelling the alcohol in the air. "You did this!" he walked over and pushed him away. "James! Call 911!" James pulled his cell phone out and did just that.

Kendall had Logan's hand in his, noting how lifeless his hand was. He heard the sirens and a paramedic came over to him.

"We need to take your friend," he said, and Kendall looked up at him with sad eyes. A police cruiser was there as well and took the drunk driver into custody. Kendall let Logan's hand go and a group of paramedics came with a stretcher and placed Logan on it, loading him into an ambulance.

* * *

James watched as Kendall stared after the ambulance, his fists clenched.

"What did you even fight about?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore James," Kendall said.

"Hang on," Carlos said, racing into the lobby. "Bitters!" he called.

"What?" came the irritated reply of the manager.

"I need to see the tapes for the lobby," Carlos said. Bitters looked skeptical. "Just do it!" Bitters disappeared and came back with the laptop with the tapes.

"Don't break it!" Bitters told him.

Carlos raced over. "Kendall!" he called. "Get over here!"

Kendall walked over to him and sat down on the couch. "What?"

"Watch this," Carlos said, opening the file. James sat next to him and they stared at the screen.

Kendall's eyes widened as more tears flooded in his eyes. "Oh my God," he said, hitting his head with his palms. "What have I done?" His body was shaking with trembles. "I didn't listen to him!"

"Relax Kendall," James said.

"We can go see him," Carlos said.

"Then come on!" Kendall said, jumping up. "Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 13

Pairings in the chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

**

* * *

**Chapter 13

Kendall's footsteps echoed as he paced in the near empty corridor. He was running his hands through his hair constantly as he stared out the window of the hospital. he had done one of the stupidest things of his life, hurting the one who could have most likely cared for him the most. He hated himself. Correction. He _loathed_ himself. He was driving almost everyone away. He punched at a wall, startling his friends who was sitting with him.

"Dude!" Carlos said, his black helmet catching the light. "Calm down."

"No Carlos!" he told him."I can't calm down."

"Carlos is right," James said, his chestnut brown hair falling in his face.

"That's easy for you to say James," he said through clenched teeth. "I sent him in here. _Me_. This is my fault. He warned me not to take her back. He was right, but I didn't listen. I'm the worst friend ever. He probably hates me."

"He can't hate anyone," James said.

"It's not possible," Carlos added.

"I made him get hit with a car!" he shouted. "If I hadn't yelled at him, he wouldn't have run out into the street, and he wouldn't have gotten hit with that stupid car in the first place! I put him in the freaking hospital! How will he not hate me? Please tell me?" He slumped into an empty seat, pulling his legs up with his, wrapping his arms around them. "This is my fault," he repeated. He buried his head in his knees as he felt tears fall, not wanting the others to see him like this.

James and Carlos looked at each other, each with a sad gaze. They had never seen him so upset. This was Kendall they were talking about. Their leader, and he was breaking down in front of them. They walked towards him and tried to put a hand on each one of his shoulders but he pulled away from them sharply.

"I need him," came Kendall's muffled reply. "I need him to know how sorry I am. I need him to know how much I care about him. I never wanted this to happen. I need Logan."

"We know Kendall," Carlos said softly. "We know."

"I didn't believe him," Kendall said, looking up at them, his usually bright emerald green eyes now dull and brimming with tears. "He tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen. I'm such an idiot. I've been treating him like an ass because of it."

"Take it easy Kendall," James said, brushing Kendall's dirty blonde hair out of his face in a soothing gesture.

Kendall looked in his best friend's hazel eyes, then met the warm brown eyes of his other best friend. He felt that there should be another set of eyes, but Kendall messed that up. Carlos took his helmet off, his short black hair sticking up because of the slight static.

"Logan Mitchell?" a doctor called and Kendall's heart panged as he stood up.

"We're the closet he has to family," Kendall said to the doctor. "His parents aren't here."

"Very well," the doctor said. "Your friend is in stable condition. He has some bruising and his arm is broken. He also has a slight concussion." Kendall would sigh in relief, but he knew there was more. There was always a but. "But." There is was. "Your friend Logan is in comatose."

Kendall's heart nearly stopped as James and Carlos helped hold him up. Comatose? _No. No. No! _Kendall thought desperately. "Will he wake up?" He was afraid to know the answer.

"We don't know," the doctor admitted. "But you may see him if you want. He's in room 317."

That was all Kendall had time to hear because he dashed off as soon as he got the information. But as he neared the hallway, he slowed his pace drastically. Would he be able to handle seeing Logan like this? _Only one way to find out._ Cautiously, he put his hand on the door handle, and pushed it open, stepping inside.

Physically, Logan was there with him, spiritually, that was a whole other thing. He looked so... broken. Kendall nearly fell to his knees. He was resting on his back and would almost pass as peaceful except for the multitude of bandages. His head was wrapped with a bandage, as were his arms, but on his left arm there was a cast.

"Logan," Kendall whispered as he rushed over and sat in the chair on his right side. He took Logan's right hand and held it in a gentle but tight grasp. "Oh Logan. This is all my fault. I wouldn't listen to you when you tried to talk to me, and this is the result. Please Logan. Please wake up. I know I'm being really selfish right now, but please, if you can hear me, think about the others. If you don't wake up, we all don't know what we'll do. We're nothing without each other, we've proven that time and time again. If I could, I'd make it so I was the one in your position. I can't stand seeing you like this. So broken and alone. I'll make it up to you, I'll do whatever it takes, but please, just wake up."

Kendall then set his head down as more tears began to fall. Logan was in a hospital, in comatose. And he couldn't shake the feeling that it was all his fault.


	15. Chapter 14

Pairings in the chapter:

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

* * *

Kendall looked out the window from his spot beside Logan. It had been a few days since the accident and he hadn't moved once. James and Carlos were asleep on the couch, curled together. Kendall couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. If he hadn't been an idiot and listened to Logan in the first place, they wouldn't even be here. Kendall looked back to Logan. He was covered in bandages, and his chest was rising and falling steadily.

Comatose. The word echoed in his mind. Logan was in _comatose_, and it was his fault. He was the one that drove Logan away, which caused him to run out into the street and get hit by the car. There was a drunk driver, but if Kendall hadn't yelled, Logan wouldn't have even been hit. It was all his fault. It was all his fault.

"Hi," a voice said then Kendall looked to see Camille standing by the door. Kendall felt a burst of anger go through him.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see Logan."

"Funny," Kendall chuckled. "You weren't here a few days ago, and you're the one that caused this!"

"Do you think I don't know that? I didn't know! I couldn't get over it! Logan was the first boy that actually had an interest in me when he was still straight. He didn't tell me, and I was too stupid to figure it out! As for not coming earlier, I knew you were going to be here, and I didn't want to get you even angrier at me. Guess I was wrong."

"Listen," Kendall said. "Why don't you sit down?" Camille sat on Logan's other side. "It isn't my place to tell you what you did was wrong. That's up to Logan. But since he can't do anything right now..."

"I know," Camille said. "I'm so sorry Kendall. Really I am."

"I understand," Kendall said, squeezing Logan's unresponsive hand. "I just hope he wakes up soon."

"Me too," Camille said. "Me too."

Kendall took his free hand and ran it though Logan's hair.

"I should get going," Camille said, standing up. "I wish I could stay, but I think you still need some time alone with him." She went over to the door and looked back. "I'm really sorry Kendall. hope everything works me."

"Me too Camille," Kendall said. Camille nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Kendall looked back to Logan and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Please Logan. Please wake up. If anything, don't think of me. Think of everyone else. We don't know what we'd do without you." The tears welled in his eyes again, but he refused to let them fall. He knew it wasn't going to solve anything, no matter how sad he was. He could only pray that Logan would awaken soon enough. And he only hoped he would be forgiven. Only he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

A few more days passed, and Logan was in the same condition. Kendall still hadn't moved from his spot, and the others were worrying about the both of them. They had never seen Kendall so lost before, and frankly, his behavior was scaring them.

"Kendall," James said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You need to get up," Carlos said, resting his hand on the opposite shoulder.

"I can't," Kendall said. "You don't understand. You just don't. I need to stay here."

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight said.

"Please," Kendall begged.

"Just leave him," Katie said, going over and giving Kendall a hug. "It's okay big brother."

"Thanks baby sister," Kendall said. James and Carlos nodded before pulling away.

"We're going to the food court," James said.

"Do you need anything?" Carlos asked.

"I don't care," Kendall replied.

Mrs. Knight walked over and kissed Kendall's forehead. "It'll be okay Kendall," she said soothingly. Kendall nodded and they walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Kendall sighed and focused his attention on Logan's heart rate monitor. He couldn't believe this. And what made things worse, Logan's parents didn't show up once. They didn't care that their only child was in comatose. All because he was gay. He had a strong dislike of them before, now he had an even strong dislike. But he could never hate anyone. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely felt the movement of a hand. His attention focused on the figure on the bed.

"Ugh," came the quiet response, and Logan's eyes flickered open slowly. His head tilted slightly. "My head."

"Logan," Kendall said softly. Logan's gaze flickered to Kendall. "Oh Logan, I'm so sorry."

"Kendall," Logan said quietly, his voice hoarse. "I can't, I can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"This," Logan said, squeezing his hand, then gently pulling away. "This is too much. What happened with Jo was expected, since you didn't want to believe it. But with this, you didn't even let me tell you what happened."

"I know," Kendall said. "I'm an idiot. I don't deserve anyone."

"Yes you do Kendall," Logan said. "But I don't think I can handle this right now. I'm really sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Kendall said. "I should be."

"I'm not mad," Logan said. "I just think we need time to think. A break."

"Alright," Kendall said, his heart breaking. He knew he messed up big. He just didn't think this would be the result.


	16. Chapter 15

Pairings in this chapter

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

* * *

Kendall absolutely felt nothing but sadness looking back on what happened. He could only think of everything that happened between him and Logan, if it was good or bad. He could only look back on the memories of holding him close, giving him reassurance whenever he was looked down on by either Gustavo or Mr. X. Yet that was all they were. Memories.

Logan wasn't fairing any better. Yes, he was the one that wanted to call it off, but that never meant he wasn't sad about it. Yes, he needed space, but it didn't help in healing his heart. He only wished it didn't have to happen this way. He just wished that they could go back and fix everything. If only they could do something about it. Only they couldn't.

Camille had left the Palm Woods a few days after Logan came back. Something about landing a job somewhere else, so she had to pack up and leave. That didn't help them at all. When she left, she gave both Kendall and Logan a hug, apologizing for her mistake. Both forgave her quickly, but even though they did, they knew that no amount of sorry would change anything.

Kendall and Logan still shared a room. James and Carlos offered to switch room with one of them, but neither Kendall nor Logan wanted to sacrifice their friends' privacy, so they both suffered sharing a room. They never felt so much pain in their lives. Logan was hurt that his parents didn't even care, but he left that pass, for it didn't compare to what he was feeling about the separation from Kendall.

During rehearsals, Kendall and Logan placed James and Carlos in between them, not able to deal with standing next to each other. They modified the dance routines so they would be away from each other. Mr. X and Gustavo didn't even notice. Yes, Kendall an Logan were hurting, but they didn't want Big Time Rush to suffer because of it. Logan's injuries had healed, so he was free do to what was thrown at him. James and Carlos were worried for their friends, knowing how hard they were trying so they could try and move on. But they would never move on, no matter how much they wanted too.

Kendall always went in the back of the Palm Woods to practice his slap-shot while Logan would bury himself in school work, often doing the work for the others as well, much to their protest. Mrs. Knight, James, Carlos and Katie knew this wasn't healthy, but neither boy would listen to reason. They would claim this was how they were coping. But it didn't do much to mask their pain. Whenever they were away from each other, they would try not to, but they would always break down. It killed them all a little inside. They just hoped it would end soon.

* * *

Kendall was caught in a dream. He knew it was, but he couldn't help but wish it was true.

_He was holding Logan close to him as they walked down the red carpet to the award show. This was it. This was when they were going to reveal their relationship. _

_"Kendall," Logan said, squeezing his hand. _

_"What is it Logan?" Kendall asked. _

_"Please kiss me," Logan pleaded. Kendall's eyes widened. _

_"Are you sure Logie?" _

_"I don't want to hide it anymore. Please, I don't care what people think. Please, just do it. It'll tell me that you want th-" he was cut of by Kendall's lips pressing to his. They felt all the cameras stop as the paparazzi turned to look at them. James and Carlos were smiling, hand-in-hand. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and Kendall wrapped his arms around the former's waist. They pulled away with smiles on their faces. _

_"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Kendall said. Logan laughed and buried his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. Kendall grinned. "Come on Logie. We need to get inside." _

_"Kendall! Logan!" they heard the paparazzi call. "How long have you two been together?"_

_"How do you think your fans will take this?"_

_"How do your close friends feel about this?" that question was nearly pressed to James and Carlos._

_ They all ignored the questions and walked inside, finding their seats quickly enough. Once the time came for their category and they won, they all but raced up the stage to collect it and give their thank you. Before they left, Kendall pulled Logan in and kissed him. The crowd broke out into applause, and the boys could only smile._

Kendall woke with a start. He ran his hand through his hair, his forehead damp with sweat. He heard a whimpering and looked over to see Logan clutching the sheets tightly in his fingers. _I broke him._ Kendall thought. _Again. Why can't I do anything right?_ Kendall sighed and turned on his other side as to not look at Logan. His heart was never going to recover from this, no matter how much he prayed it would. It seems that nothing seemed to work for him.

* * *

Logan wasn't asleep. He was wide awake, but his eyes were still squeezed shut as to prevent the tears from falling. He didn't want this. But he couldn't take it. He just needed to know that it was concrete, that he would be trusted. He still couldn't bring himself to blame Camille. In part, he blamed himself for not telling her. Kendall told Jo, and they were still friends. Kendall, his name made his heart ache. He just couldn't take it much longer. He then fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Dogs!" Gustavo bellowed early the next morning when they stumbled in for rehearsal. "Let's go over the order for the concert again. Do you remember?"

They nodded.

"James!" Gustavo said. "Tell me then."

James sighed. "Big Night, 'Stuck', 'This is Our Someday', 'Oh Yeah', 'Til I Forget About You', 'Halfway There', 'City Is Ours', 'Famous', 'Nothing Even Matters', and 'Worldwide'." Kendall and Logan mentally winced at the last two songs. 'Nothing Even Matters' and 'Worldwide' held a lot of importance to them. One, Kendall sang part of 'Nothing Even Matters' to Logan. Two, 'Worldwide was just their own little way of reassurance to know they would always be there for each other." A few weeks prior, this wouldn't have been a problem. Now... it was a huge problem.

"Right," Gustavo said. "And since the concert is tomorrow, we need to run through the set."

"Fine," the boys said. "Let's do this."

As they went through the songs, Kendall and Logan noticed James and Carlos nudge shoulders and they couldn't have felt more pain hitting their hearts. How they wanted to do that and have it mean something, but they were both avoiding each other, so it was near impossible.

James and Carlos were watching Kendall and Logan carefully. They were formulating a plan. They knew it would work.


	17. Chapter 16

Pairings in this chapter

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

* * *

James and Carlos sat beside each other on the couch in the apartment. Logan was in his room while Kendall was out in the back practicing his slap-shot. _Again._

"This has to work," Carlos said, curling up against James. "I can't stand to see them like this."

"Me too Carlos," James said, wrapping his arm around the Latino's shoulders. "It will work. This is fool-proof." He stood up and pulled Carlos up with him. "Now come on," he said, giving him a quick kiss. "We need to get the others so we can get to the venue."

Carlos nodded then went to the door and knocked. "Logan," he said. "We need to go."

"I'm coming," came the response as the sound of books being put away was heard and then the door opened to reveal Logan. He ran a hand through his hair. "Let's get this show on the road."

They walked out of apartment to find Kendall and James walking down the hallway.

"I'll be right back," Kendall said, walking past them to put his hockey stick away. "Come on," he said, coming back, standing on James's other side. "Let's go."

* * *

The boys stood staring out of the venue while the crew made their way around, making final adjustments before the concert was to begin. This reminded them of their first concert just before they were kidnapped by Hawk.

"So many memories," James joked, breaking the silence. The others chuckled.

"Don't get all sentimental on us James," Logan said.

"What's wrong with that?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing," Kendall added. "Nothing at all. Now come on. We need to get ready." They made their way to the dressing room, breaking off into their respective sections. Kendall turned once and caught a glance of Logan putting his shirt on, and he bit his lip, turning back quickly.

Carlos walked over to James, having difficulties buttoning the vest in the back. Why Carlos was trusted with something like that was beyond him. James chuckled at this before buttoning it.

"This will work," he whispered in Carlos's ear. "Do you know the plan?"

"Yeah," Carlos said. "I helped think of it remember?"

"Just making sure," James said, dropping his hands.

Logan fixed his tie before looking in the mirror, adjusting his hair before turning and walking out of the dressing room. Kendall sighed, watching him go. He couldn't believe it. He knew James and Carlos were thinking of something, but he couldn't figure out what. Hopefully it wasn't something illegal.

* * *

The boys stood on the stage with the light blacked out, waiting for the crowd to pile in. James and Carlos looked at each other once before the music started for 'Big Night', in which the boys began to sing. The crowd was cheering wildly as the concert progressed on. It was just a matter of self-restraint for both Kendall and Logan to not barge off the stage, not wanting to be there. But the fans didn't know, and they didn't want to draw suspicions. By 'This Is Our Someday', James and Carlos were confident that their plan was going to work. They knew exactly when they were going to set it into motion. They just hoped that Kendall and Logan didn't suspect anything. And with the evidence they were observing, they didn't know. Every little thing was falling into place.

By the time 'Halfway There' was finished, Kendall and Logan had had enough. They just wanted to run away from their problems, although they knew that wouldn't solve any of their problems, as much as they wanted it too. They had to plaster smiles throughout the progression of the concert, and no one had suspected a thing. James and Carlos gave each other a quick look just before they were to sing 'Worldwide'. This was their last chance, otherwise it was never going to work.

The crowd had fallen silent as the boys began to dance to the slow music, smiles, both real and fake, decorating their features. James and Carlos gave each other curt nods before they began their plan. They readjusted their positions, Kendall and Logan having to make quick movements to make it look like it was planned. They looked at James and Carlos with a "What are you doing?" look. James and Carlos only smiled in response. They adjusted further, causing Kendall and Logan to move closer. Before they knew it, Kendall and Logan had to turn, their shoulders brushing. They both bit back gasps before they turned away again, finishing their song. They bowered before racing off the stage, Kendall and Logan trying to get away from each other as fast as possible. James and Carlos predicted this, and they already made it off the stage before Kendall and Logan. They blocked off their exits and were pushing them together.

"Stop it!" Kendall said, trying to get away from James.

"Get away!" Logan said. It was in vain though, for Kendall and Logan were now pushed together.

"You two need to stop this," James said.

"You need to talk," Carlos said.

"You planned this?" both asked.

"Yes, now talk."

Kendall and Logan took a breath before looking over at each other.

"I guess we should," Kendall said.

"It's too much to deal with," Logan said, looking away. James and Carlos walked away from them, leaving them to talk.

"I miss you Logan," Kendall said.

"I miss you too Kendall," Logan said.

"Why'd we call it off?"

"You didn't let me tell you what happened. I thought it would always happen," Logan said.

"I didn't know what to think," Kendall said. He took Logan's hand in his. "Please Logan. Give me another chance. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Kendall," Logan said. "I'll give you that chance. I know you'll make it up to me." Kendall smiled and this and pulled Logan close to him. Logan smiled and chuckled. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist then gave him a kiss. Logan smiled at this and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. They pulled away after a moment, smiling.

"This will never happen again," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said. "I know."


	18. Chapter 17

Pairings in this chapter

**James/Carlos**

**Kendall/Logan**

* * *

Logan was resting across his bed on his stomach, Kendall straddling him, pressing his palms into Logan's back, trying to soothe his sore muscles.

"Are you feeling better?" Kendall asked, wondering how his boyfriend was. They had come back from a long day of rehearsals.

"Yeah," Logan slurred dreamily, sighing happily. "Does Mr. X have any idea how tiring his dance routines are? I swear, one of these days he's going to kill me."

"No he won't," Kendall said. "Not while I'm here. I won't let him because he'll have to get through me."

"What would I do without you?" Logan asked him, turning so he was on his back, smiling up at Kendall.

"I don't know," Kendall told him, kissing him softly. He pulled Logan up into a sitting position, running a hand through his spiky locks. "I'm just glad we're okay."

"Me too." Logan sounded sure, but his eyes showed a different reaction.

"What is it Logan?" Kendall asked him, genuinely worried now. "You can tell me anything. You understand that right?"

"I know," Logan said. "I know."

"Then what is it?"

"I just can't shake the feeling that this is too good to last. That you're too good for me. I don't know why I have this feeling. I've had it ever since... you know."

"You don't need to say it," Kendall said. "But I need to say this. How could you ever think I'm too good for you? Listen to me Logan, you're too good for me. In all honesty you are. Never in my life would I have never guessed that you would ever love me."

"Kendall, can you promise me something?"

"Anything you want I'll do. Anything at all."

"Promise me that nothing will ever come between us again. Promise me that no matter what happens, it will always be you and me. It may seem stupid, but I need to know."

Kendall stared Logan dead in the eye. "That isn't stupid at all. And I, Kendall Knight, give you, Logan Mitchell, my honest word. As long as we are both here, I promise you that nothing will ever come between us ever again. I promise you this will always stay the same, that no matter what may ever happen, you can always come find me and that you can depend on me for whatever what you need. I promise that I will never hurt you again. I made that mistake once and almost lost you completely, and I am never going to do that again."

Logan smiled and took Kendall's hands in his, holding them tightly.

"The past is behind us Logan," Kendall said. "All that matters now is the future. Our future." He pressed their foreheads together.

Logan tilted his head forward and their lips met again. Logan weaved his fingers through Kendall's hair, pulling closer to him. They moved their lips against each other, sending signs of love and passion to the other. They pulled away after a moment, breathing heavily but smiling widely.

Kendall took a breath, squeezing Logan's hand. "I can't function without you, I tried once and we both saw the results. I never want that to happen again. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Logan Mitchell. I always have and I always will love you, and I can only hope that you will return those feelings for me."

"I have been in love with you for years," Logan said. "And Kendall Knight, nothing is ever going to change that."

* * *

James looked to his right where Carlos was asleep, practically drapped over his chest. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Their plan had worked, they had brought Kendall and Logan together again, and they couldn't have been happier. Carlos nuzzled his head into James's chest, his breath hot. James could hear his breathing get faster and he instantly panicked. Carlos hadn't had a dream about the Wayne Wayne incident of a while now, and he hoped he wasn't going to have them again.

"Carlos," James said softly, kissing his forehead.

"Huh?" Carlos said groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, a yawn escaping his parted lips. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" James asked, taking his hands, rubbing small circles into them. "Your breathing just got really fast. What were you dreaming about?"

Carlos scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously as his cheeks gained a dark red coloring. "Do you really want to know?"

"What was it Carlos?" "I was dreaming about you and me."

"Really?" James asked, suddenly very interested. "And what did we do?"

"I don't know how to describe it James," Carlos said. "But it was a good thing."

"I sure hope so," James said, sitting up. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this."

Before Carlos could grasp his words, the Latino was flipped on his back with James hovering over him.

The brunette had a hand on the dark-skinned boy's chest, feeling his heartbeat, "Your heart is going really fast Carlos," he commented.

"I don't know what you're doing," Carlos said truthfully. A sense of panic attacked him. What was James doing? Was he going to force him into something? The Wayne Wayne situation ran its course though his mind and he bit his lip, but a low whimper escaped the confines of his lips. "W-what are you talking about James? What are you doing?"

"Oh Carlos," James said, looking at him with soft eyes. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. I promise you that, I'll wait as long as you want to. I want you to be comfortable. That doesn't matter to me, you matter to me. What I meant was doing this." With that said, he gently pressed his lips to Carlos's, letting Carlos move back. Carlos weaved his fingers through James's hair, keeping him close. Their lips moved in perfect time. Carlos felt safe with James, he felt secure. "Carlos Garcia," James said. "I promise to always love you, no matter what. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing at all."

"I feel the same exact way," Carlos said. "I always have and I always will. James Diamond, you are the only one I will ever want and the only one I will ever need."

* * *

The boys smiled at each other as they made their way to the premire. They stepped out of the limo, their hands together.

"Kendall! Are you and Logan together?"

"James! What about you and Carlos?"

"How long has this been going on?" The boys ignored the questions and went inside, taking their seats. When they received their award, they made the big announcement. The crowd burst out into applause, and the boys smiled happily. They could make it work. They could make it through anything. Looking at their award, which had been rewarded to them for their song 'Worldwide', they realized something. Everything would always work the way it was supposed to. They would be there for each other no matter what, even worldwide.

* * *

And that is the end of Worldwide. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
